Corrupted
by AlkaneMetal
Summary: Briar York is back! This is her final year at Hogwarts, weighed down by Head Girl duties and the illicit job of an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. - Briar is faced with the difficulties of identity, family and… romance? Oc/Weasley twin SEQUEL TO 'BRILLIANCE IS CORRUPTIBLE'
1. Chapter 1

Briar York stared up at Grimmauld Place, waiting patiently as the building had begun to shake- revealing number 12. She had only been here twice, both for major meetings she had been ordered to attend.  
Despite still being a student of Hogwarts, Briar had been permitted under certain circumstances- and after promising a seething Mrs. Weasley that Briar wouldn't say a word to any of the Weasley children- to join the Order of the Phoenix. Her father, an esteemed Auror, whom she had worked under during her own training, had protested the idea of her joining- but being a legal adult had its perks.

At the door into Headquarters, Briar had remembered not to knock or ring the doorbell- prior to Mrs. Weasley's instructions- and opened the door only enough for her to slip through. Her relief to be in a secure building was short-lived- when a small body had hurled itself at her, croaking out obscene words and accusations.

_"Filthy, vile beast! Desecrating the sanctuary of the Noble House of Black!" _whatever it was had a tight grip on her hair, and was beating her down with its fists. Briar was screeching, trying to extract it from her scalp. _"Filthy bloodsucker, come to feast on Kreacher's Mistress! Kreacher will protect his Mistress!"_

The sound of footsteps and more shouting filled the hall- dusted curtains flew open, the hall was filled immediately with a horrible, toe-curling scream.

"Kreacher!"

_"Flesh as pale as the moon it stalks under! Reeking of death-"_

"Get off me!"

_"Blood traitors and mudbloods- spoiling the Noble House of Black!-"_

"Someone shut that picture up! - Kreacher, stop at once!"

The house was suddenly filled with abrupt silence as curtains were jammed closed, and the House Elf in her hair clattered to the ground, paralysed by a direct order.  
Briar was panting from her struggle, hair amuck and eyes wide. She gave a hesitant smile, "Hey, everyone."

* * *

Briar was seated with a hot mug of coffee in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to fish out a comb and repair Briar's distraught hair.  
"How did Harry's relocation turn out?" Briar questioned, flinching as Mrs. Weasley tugged on a particularly painful knot.

"It was flawless," Sirius replied, sounding almost bitter. "Although I wish Dumbledore had let me go instead of Remus."

Briar gave him a bland look, "You can't exactly go marching into a Muggle complex with a ten grand bounty on your head."

Sirius scowled, crossing his arms, "I could have easily gone in disguise; I'm going stir crazy in here!"

Briar gave a hefty sigh, thanking Mrs. Weasley, and draining her cup. "I don't know what I should tell you, Sirius." She murmured.

Sirius dropped his arms, "Give me permission to leave this-"

"No." she stood abruptly, "I can't risk it- your too important to both Harry and-"

"-We thought we heard your musical tones.-""-although it certainly has been a while."

Briar swivelled from where she stood, her heart throbbed almost painfully. A grin stretched over her face, matching Fred and George Weasley's. Within seconds arms were around her with a loud 'pop' sound. Briar laughed, squeezing them both tight, "Passed your apparition test then?"

"With flying colors," said Fred, a handsome grin on his face. Briar chuckled, "I'm glad; I failed at least twice before passing." She looked thoughtful, "I lost at least ten inches of hair the first time I tried."  
George tugged on a wavy strand- her hair had once been to her mid-back, but now rested slightly past her shoulders. "I thought it looked shorter- certainly less thick as well." George mused.

Fred snorted, "Since when were you so keen on hair?"  
George sniffed indignantly, brushing back his own well-groomed locks. "Since always, it's why I'm the better looking twin."

Briar shook her head, grinning. She was always fond of their little exchanges- but she had things to discuss. "Fred, George." She called their attention, "I've missed you quite a bit, but you're going to have to scatter. I have to make a report for the Order."

Fred have an angry cry, "Not you too! You're not even out of school yet!" Briar shrugged, "Special circumstances; I am a qualified Auror, and an adult. I'm an asset to the Order whether_ you_ consider it valid or not."

Fred shot George a disgruntled look, which George shared- they glanced at her once more before turning on the spot and disapparating. A pop somewhere upstairs told her they were still in the house.  
Briar sighed, her frame sinking in sorrow. Mrs. Weasley touched her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it, dear. I'm sure they'll come around; I'll help you write up the report if you'd like."

Briar gave Mrs. Weasley a weak smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it." She tossed a look over at Sirius, who had sunk low in his chair, nursing a fizzing drink of what looked to be firewhiskey. "Don't get hammered now, I've got word on the manhunt for the notorious Sirius Black."

* * *

Briar gave a mighty yawn as she sat up, blinking tiredly.- In a flash she drew her wand and glared blindly around the room. She dropped her tense shoulders, exhaling in relief as she remembered she was in a safe place.

Briar rubbed her face, staring at her tired expression in a cracked mirror. The last she had remembered was writing up a report on trailing Lucius Malfoy, with little results.  
"I must've passed out, I couldn't remember the last time I slept," she muttered to her reflection, which had yawned back at her. Someone must've moved her to a bedroom; the unfamiliar surroundings had triggered a defensive reaction. "I'm getting as bad as Mad-Eye." She grumbled.

_"Or as crazy!" _the mirror cackled back.

* * *

"Good morning," Briar greeted, stepping down into the kitchen having showered and changed into new clothes.  
"It's noon actually," Sirius corrected her; he was sorting through what looked to be a photo album.

Briar wasn't surprised, although she had expected to sleep longer. "What do you have there?" she peeked over his shoulder, waving her wand to charm the kettle into making coffee.

"Old school photos," Sirius thumbed through pictures, "I found it when I was sorting around my old bedroom."  
Briar raised an interested brow, "Can I see?" She took the album and flicked to a random photo, snorting at a Fourth Year Sirius. "Nice hair," she commented.  
Sirius flicked her ear, "Still better than yours."

Briar flicked him back, skimming through the remaining photos, stopping at a familiar face. She eyed the photo greedily, although she tried to make it seem as if she wasn't too desperate. "That's your mum," Sirius told her unnecessarily.  
Briar brought a finger to touch her mother's grinning face. She had seen photos of her mother before, but she had never seen the resemblance. Sirius stroked the photo with his thumb, smiling nostalgically and turning his eyes to her face, "You're exactly like Celeste, in both looks and personality."  
The woman in the picture certainly did have wild blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes- although her face was much sharper, and her brows were creased in a permanent surprise. She was laughing in the photo, swatting a young Remus in the arm from under a youthful Sirius's arm.

Suddenly, Briar snapped shut the album, startling Sirius. "Yeah," she cast a glare at the album, "I know."

With a mug of coffee in her hand, she left a bewildered Sirius downstairs in the kitchen.  
She was brooding, anger alight in her eyes. She glared into a hallway mirror. Certainly she looked like her mother-but she wasn't _exactly_ like her… Right?

A pop on either side of her caused her to jump in fright, her hand instinctively reached for her wand-  
"Bloody hell, Briar. You're just up?" Fred exclaimed, wrapping his hand around her wrist and tugging her into the draw room. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Ronald were all dampening a kicking curtain with some sort of spray.  
Briar snagged a rag from an arm chair and tied it over her nose and mouth, stunning a doxy with her wand as it flew at her.

"Nice one," George commented, pocketing the doxy slyly. Briar rose a brow- noting that both Fred and George's pockets were bulging rather suspiciously.

"Good, you're finally up." Mrs. Weasley halted her attack, moping her brow. "Why don't you take over for me and I'll go make some sandwiches?"  
Briar accepted the spray, and resumed the attack until the curtains were quite still, and two large buckets were filled to the brim with doxies.

It had been a while since she had done household chores- Briar shivered at the state her old home must be in.  
Fred and George sidled up to her, elbowing her sides. "So what's it like in the Order,-""-and how long have you been serving?"

Briar eyed them warily, but replied nonetheless, "Busy- and I joined of the school year last year-. " She shot a look at a suddenly attentive Harry, and lowered her voice, "When that Diggory boy was killed, I decided to join- I'm rather thankful for my early birthday."

George eyed her with interest, "What did your father say?"  
Briar pretended to be very interested in adjusting the nozzle on the spray can. "He- uh…" she looked almost saddened, but swallowed harshly putting on a brave face. "Rurik said that if I chose to partake in defying the Ministry, he would no longer accept me as his daughter."

The twins fell silent- unsure what to say and how to comfort her. Briar gave a hearty shrug, masking her face with a carefree grin. "It doesn't matter much anyways, I'm used supporting myself and I-"

"Oh shut up," Surprisingly, it was Hermione who spoke. Obviously, despite their low murmurs, the entire room heard every word that they had exchanged.  
Briar's brows furrowed with insult, "Pardon me?"

Hermione merely continued to wipe the dust off of a rattling desk, "You're not alone when it comes to support, you know. You have the entire Order, as well as us. You'll be perfectly accompanied I think you'll find."

Briar broke out into a grin, "Why thanks, Granger."  
Hermione merely sniffed indignantly, turning back to her cleaning.

"Sandwiches!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pushing the door open with her foot as she hovered a large tray of cake and sandwiches above her head with her wand. Briar started over, helping Mrs. Weasley fit out trays and had begun to eat herself.

"Harry, dear. Come eat before all of it is gone," Mrs. Weasley called. Reluctantly, Harry strode over. Taking a plate and biting in.  
"Oh, and Harry, wash your hair tonight. I'll iron out your nice jeans and shirt."  
Harry nodded, thanking her.

Briar snapped her fingers, "Ah, that reminds me. I'll be overseeing you as an escort to the Ministry."

Harry looked over at her in mild confusion, "I thought I was going with Mr. Weasley."  
"Oh you are," she assured him. "But I'll be providing you with extra security, Dumbledore's orders of course."  
Harry turned his eyes down to his half-eaten sandwich, "You're well in the Order, then?"  
Briar nodded, her eyes suddenly starry. "I believe what you say is true, Harry. Lord Voldemort is back."

* * *

**I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE SEQUEL!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**-AL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya- Best damn compliment I've ever gotten. Thank you. *brofist***

* * *

Briar gave a mighty stretch, reluctantly rolling from the warm bed and getting dressed. She tugged on a pair of jeans, tank and plaid button up. She tied up her hair and stepped out into the hallway- colliding with a passing George.

They both cursed, landing in a heap with a muffled bang. "Ow." They both groaned, pushing away from each other.  
"Why are you up this early?" Briar demanded in a whisper, careful not to make any more noise.  
"I was just going to the bathroom," George defended himself, lowering his voice as well. Briar accepted this, "I hope you washed your hands."

George furrowed his brows, "Of course I did- but why are you out so early?"  
Briar tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, standing and straightening her clothes, "I'm Harry's guard today; and I figured I would make breakfast and let Mrs. Weasley relax for a moment."

George gave a chuckle, "Nah, mum likes doing stuff for everyone. It keeps her sane."  
Briar gave a shrug, offering a hand out to George. He accepted it, hopping up with her assistance- causing them to be much closer than intended.  
Briar's cheeks developed a lovely hue of red- obvious against her fair skin. George gazed down at her- Briar then realised how much he had grown within her year of absence.  
"You've gotten taller while I was gone," she voice her thoughts, attempting to subdue the moment. George shuffled closer, tugging on a strand of her hair. "I missed you; letters certainly aren't enough."  
Briar gave an embarrassed cough, "Keep it in your pants, Mr. Weasley." George snickered, "Please, call me George. Mr. Weasley is my father."

And suddenly, his hands were in her hair- lips pressed feverishly together. He radiated with warmth, filling her with an excited, fluttery feeling. Her arms coiled around his waist, tugging him closer. His mouth bruised her's, the weight of his lips left her own red with vigor-

"Holy shi-"

They flew apart, panting wildly. Glaring accusingly at one another. Sirius grinned, pushing past them. "Don't mind me kiddies, I'm just on my way down for breakfast."

Briar cleared her throat, tossing a final look at a flustered George before following Sirius down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"You didn't have to make breakfast, dear." Mrs. Weasley pressed, "I could have done it-"

Briar interrupted her with a grin, "You deserve to relax occasionally, Mrs. Weasley. Sit, and have some breakfast."  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley flushed, "All right, thank you dear."

Sirius smirked into his orange juice, muttering, "Buttering up the in-laws, eh?"  
Briar cast a glare over to him, speaking over his voice, "Wow! It's beautiful outside this morning! I'm glad I can breathe in such fresh air _any time I want."_  
Sirius tossed her a glare for the low blow, and buried himself in his juice, grumbling under his breath.

Briar smirked triumphantly, turning back to the oven and flipping sausages in their pan.

"Ah, good morning Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley, greeting the tired boy. Briar glanced over her shoulder, "Breakfast?"  
He yawned, "Yeah, just toast please."

Briar gave him a smile, busying herself with making toast.

"I hope you're prepared, Potter."  
Sirius leaned over a swatted the back of her head with a rolled up 'Daily Prophet.'

"Don't be such a pessimist, you damn albino."

* * *

Briar dropped down onto the first few steps of Grimmauld Place- casting a careful look over her shoulder she climbed the remaining stairs, as she entered number 12 a grin broke out over her face- she had only just received word of Harry's trial.

The slipped into the living area where a large party brewed- she went unnoticed, except for Mad-Eye Moody who had hobbled over to her, wand poking out of his sleeve.

"How many deaths did you encounter upon your last trimester of training?" he demanded gruffly, his voice low as to not attract any attention.  
Briar's grin slipped into something of a grim face, "Precisely thirteen- eleven muggles and two wizards."  
Moody tucked away his wand, although cast a look over her with his fake eye- easing up slightly after this.  
He tugged her back out into the hallway, muttering in a low voice. "Yeah, I got something for you- a late present for your success into the job."  
Moody fished through his pockets for a moment before pulling out a long rectangular box that looked as though it had been through a trash disposal.  
"Here you are then; an old family heirloom. I used it myself when I first started off as an Auror."  
Briar accepted it, casting him a wide-eyed look. She lifted the lid, and nudged the silk fabric to the side. Her brows rose in disbelief as she picked a thin-chained brass locket with a tiny garnets encrusted around the locket's front, from the fabric.

"Open it." Moody urged; reluctantly Briar flicked open the locket- it let out a deafeningly shrill scream, immediately she slammed it shut. Flashing her wide eyes to Moody in question.  
In response, the man let a toothy grin slash his features- although it was more of a grimace in Briar's eyes.

"It only works for a Moody heir," Moody explained, his fake eyes swivelled to the side, no doubt glancing back into the living area. "But I'm childless, as you know. So I figured I'd give it to my apprentice-"

Briar glanced up at him, "But my father-"  
"-Handed you off to me halfway," Moody interrupted, "So you graduated off of my training.- It's a valid succession- Now give that here."

Briar gave him the locket, watching as he flicked it open, flashing what looked to be a mirror in her direction. But instead of showing her reflection, it instead produced an image of moving shadows.

"A foe-glass." Briar spoke immediately, peaking at it, relieved to see the silhouettes were indistinguishable.  
"That you are," said Moody, closing the locket and showing her the front. "Those garnets are enchanted to flash twice if your loved ones are in danger, keep that in mind especially this time around."

Briar cast Moody a grateful look, accepting the locket and chaining it around her neck, "Thank you, Mad-Eye. I appreciate it."  
The man gave a grunt, "Sure thing, now let's get back to the party before all the food is gone."  
Briar followed the man as he hobbled back into the living area, immediately making a b-line for the refreshment table.  
"Hey, Briar!" Fred greeted, "You hear? Harry got off!"  
Briar regained her grin, accepting a butterbeer from him, "Yeah, I just got word today." She raised her bottle in Harry's direction, noting his weak attempt at a grin.  
"Ron and Hermione got Prefect badges in their letters." George sidled up to them, his face grim. Briar nudged George. "Remember I was a Prefect too," she reminded them.  
"But you were a lax Prefect," George grumbled, stealing her bottle and taking a mighty gulp. "Because you corrupted me," said Briar slapping his arm and stealing back the bottle, wiping off his saliva from the mouthpiece. George grumbled at that, muttering under his breath, "_You didn't seem to mind my germs the other day-"_  
Briar yowled, covering his mouth giving George a flustered glare. Fred was grinning, it was obvious he had heard George, luckily Fred said nothing.

"I haven't opened my letter yet," Briar snapped her fingers, attempting to change to topic. From her robe she pulled out a surprisingly thick envelope. Fred and George hovered around her, faces full of supressed concern.  
She stuck her pinkie under the flap and tore the envelope open, pulling out her book list, letter, and timetable as well as a note.  
Briar glanced the first three over before moving onto the note, removing the tape from the note causing a badge to drop out.

"No-o-o." Fred and George synchronised, their faces full of distraught. Briar stooped down and picked up the badge, brows raising in surprise.

"Head Girl, eh?" said Sirius peaking over her shoulder, and sniffing indignantly, "I haven't seen one of _those_ in a while."  
He flourished his wand at a banner, which now read, _'Congratulations Ron, Hermione and Briar.'_

Both Fred and George groaned unhappily, "Now what'll we do-""-Head Girl, this is terrible,-""-Prefects are allowed to be lax, but not Head Girls'."

Briar laughed, "I promise you, your mischief making will be undisturbed by me- I might even join in-"

"Oh no you won't," Mrs. Weasley cried shrilly, "Head Girl- oh this is wonderful! With you around, Fred and George will be straightened straight up!"

It was Briar's turn to develop a distraught face, "But, I-…"  
She participated with Fred and George's disbelieving groans.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Ehm- *Cough* George and Briar! You nasty little- *cough***

**-AL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya- I'm glad that you're glad that I liked your compliment. And thank you, I'm ecstatic that 'Corrupted' has you almost jumping for joy!**

**Lucafred - Thank you, I'm trying to keep the romance light and playful. More romance in the next chapter, I assure you!**

* * *

Briar gave a hearty scowl downwards; Sirius- or rather _Snuffles_, had somehow been brought along to see off Harry. Snuffles bounded ahead, sniffing and breathing in the fresh air, rolling in the grass and barking jovially. The sight left Briar fighting her lips from twitching upwards.  
"Snuffles," Briar grumbled, attempting to muffle her fondness with displeasure, "Don't attract _too_ much attention now. - Oh not the cats. _Snuffles…"_ Briar groaned, tugging the mutt back from the alleyway and hurrying him along with the rest.

They crossed into Kings' Cross Station, attempting to attract little attention. Briar dragged Snuffles through the barrier between platform 9 and 10; the others hurried along with the luggage.  
Briar bid goodbye to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and stooped down to give Snuffles a goodbye.

Equally sharp eyes met, both narrowed in challenge. "You'll be good." Briar ordered, "And I promise I won't tell Dumbledore of your little adventure, deal?"  
The dog jumped up on her, his tongue making quick work of dampening her cheek. Briar gave a laugh, hugging the dog quickly as the train whistle blew.

"Goodbye, Snuffles." Said Briar quickly, ruffling his ears and climbing up into the train.

* * *

Briar halted outside the Prefect's compartment, staring inside with disbelief. There, sitting inside the compartment was a _Slytherin._

"_A Slytherin is a Head Boy?"_ She spoke in disbelief, sliding open the door. The Slytherin looked up from his book, pushing up his glasses.

"That's dreadfully subjective, Miss Ravenclaw." He grinned in retort, setting aside the book to hold out a hand. "My name is Drew Goldstein."  
"Briar York," she shook his hand, brows still high on her face.

"Is that your dog out there?" He asked, poking a finger to the window. Briar spared a glance out the window, sighing as a black blur chased after the moving train until they reached around the bend.

"Yeah," she lied easily, "His name is Snuffles, and I've had him for a few years."

Drew eyed her for a moment, "He's an awfully big mutt." Briar's shoulders tensed visibly, "He's actually a purebred you know- and why, you have something against mixed breeds?"  
Drew gave an amiable sigh, chortling at her obvious discontentment, "You're biased- I was making a comment. Not every Slytherin is a pureblood fanatic- I'm a half-blood, you see."

Briar gave a disgruntled huff, dropping her shoulders, "I-uh… sorry..." She scratched her neck, "Bad blood between houses you know?"

Drew merely shrugged, giving her an easy grin, "It's not a problem. - Look here comes the Prefects."

Briar returned the smile, and easily joined him upon commanding the Prefects.

* * *

Briar tugged along her carry-on, hopping up into a carriage and peering expectantly behind her as Fred and George clambered along, hoisting themselves up into the carriage as well.  
"Lee should be along soon," Fred told her, seating himself across from her as George took the place beside her.

Briar nodded, although her eyes were elsewhere, directed to the front of the carriage, staring at the patiently waiting Thestrals. She reached a hand out and touched its ribbed sides- shivering at the chillingly leather feel of its hide.

"Er- Why is Briar stroking thin air?"

Briar snapped back to reality at a tentative touch to her hip. She blinked up at George, drawing back from the Thestrals.  
"S-sorry," she gave a shrug, "It's my first time seeing a Thestral."

Fred and George exchanged looks, appearing concerned. "Who did you see...?"  
Briar gave a menial shrug yet again, "It was during my training; some muggle archeologists, a couple Aurors and I delved into a newly discovered Egyptian tomb.-"she gave a shiver, "Cursed inferi you see- a zombie-like menace to them- they managed to _get_ a good majority of the muggles, and _got_ two Aurors before the time we had escaped- they caught us unprepared."

Fred patted her knee in comfort, "S'okay, Briar."  
Lee gave her a confused look, "That's traumatic and all- but what's a Thestral?"

* * *

Briar handed her duties off to the Ravenclaw Prefects, quickly sidling up to Harry just before he could flee the Great Hall.  
"Listen, Potter." She lowered her voice, staring darkly into his emerald green eyes. "That Umbridge woman- be careful around her Potter, don't be unnerved."  
Harry stared back, "I already know that; Thanks, Briar."  
She patted his shoulder, hurrying back towards the Prefects, who were struggling to command the First Years.

Briar collapsed onto her bed, finally finished with unpacking- her roommates had given her a half-hearted hello before stumbling off to the Common Room.  
She glanced out the window, half-expecting to see a large mutt staring back in at her. But the courtyard was empty, all that moved was the Whomping Willow in the distance.  
Briar gave a stretch, deciding to head down to the library for some nightly reading.

* * *

A yawn tore through her as she made her way among the shelves. Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen. Briar took advantage of her absence, a delved deep into the restricted section.  
Many of the books were aged- although their spines were intact, pronouncing the fact they were hardly read. Briar clicked her tongue in disapproval, stretching her hand out to touch the binding of a dark covered book titled, '_Deadly Spells of the Ages.'_

She flicked through it, her brows raising upon some of the stranger spells- like '_Toe-nail growth Hex', _or '_Ear-enlarging Curse_.' She grimaced at some of the more destructive spells, such as '_The Eyeball Explosion Spell- blow your enemies' eyes right from their socket!' _

She shoved the book back into its place on the shelf, understanding exactly _why_ it had been put into the restricted section. Briar proceeded through the shelves, her fingers brushing against the dust-covered bindings.

_"You…"_

Briar halted, glancing behind her- and above her in case Peeves was playing around. She found nothing and no one, she was entirely alone in the darkened library.

_"Here… Come child…"_

A shiver ran up her spine- all sense in her mind told her to run, that she shouldn't have been in the Restricted Section during the evening. _But… What would be the fun in that?_

Briar heeded the whispers, stalking its voice to the end of the Restricted Section- in a display case, sealed with a glass shield and lock. Briar hesitated at this.

_"…Open me…"_

Briar, urged on by the book's whispers, drew out her wand and muttered an, "Alohomora."  
The lock clicked, but did not open. Briar furrowed her brows, coming to the conclusion the case had been sealed by magic as well.  
Briar ran a hand over the case, only for a large bang to repel her backwards. Startled, she let out a shout casting a wary glance back to Madam Pince's office.- A light had snapped on.- Panicked, Briar cast a final look at the '_Book of Fate'_ before fleeing, making sure to grab the _'Deadly Spells of the Ages'_ on her way out.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Reply:  
Hm910ya - *inhales harshly* I'm glad, that you're glad, that I'm glad, about you being glad that I liked your comment. ;D  
Any suggestions you may have will be very helpful!**

* * *

Briar entered Herbology precisely twenty-five seconds before class had begun- she was teetering so close to being late even the Weasley twins stared at her in disbelief.  
_Briar was never late._

She gave the class a tired smile, and hurried over to her seat- conveniently placed beside the oh-so-flabbergasted Weasleys.  
"Are you ill?" George questioned as she took the seat beside him; he pressed a hand to her forehead- which she swatted away.  
"I'm fine," Briar insisted, "I was up all night… studying."  
Briar flinched internally at the half-hearted lie- she _had_ been up, obsessively plowing through '_Deadly Spells of the Ages', _with little results. All she needed was a spell to obstruct a magic barrier-

"Good morning class, and welcome to your final year of Herbology- I was unpleasantly surprised to see that _some_ students decided to take my class." Professor Sprout cast a side glance at Briar, which caused some of the class to giggle.  
Briar gave her Professor a tight-lipped grin- glowering internally. Unfortunately, she lacked a green thumb- and all the skills necessary to grow even a _daisy_.  
George nudged her in question, "Why do you bother with Herbology if you're so terrible at it?"  
Briar tossed him an offended glare, crossing her arms pointedly, "I'm not terrible- I'm just not essentially _good_ at it."

"Today we'll be growing Wanton Welshes- and incredibly fast grown plant. At the end of the period, if your plant survives I'll recommend you for a NEWT-level grade. If not- well, you'll have a free period."

Briar made a sound in the back of her throat, an odd mixture of disbelief and distraught.  
A few of her classmates gave her a smirking look as they passed back a pot of dirt that was just barely sprouting. Briar gulped, and glared determinedly down at the pot.

* * *

"I- I did it." Briar whispered in disbelief, marvelling at the bloomed plant with its purple speckled leaves.  
"Blimey," George muttered, eyeing the plant almost warily. "Are you sure it's supposed to get that big?  
Briar gave a triumphant grin, "Certainly the Wanton Welsh can be grown the size of a house."  
She pulled on one of its leaves- her face dropping in horror as the leaf turned a crispy black. She quickly withdrew her hand, but the damage was done- the oil from her fingers had damaged the plant's rapid growth cycle. And before her eyes the plant shrivelled up.

Professor Sprout glanced over, clucking her tongue in disapproval. "A free period for you, Miss. York. Maybe you should use it to catch up on your sleep?"

Briar nodded numbly, staring down at the dead plant. Her lips formed a whisper, "Everything I touch dies…"  
George scooted his stool a little bit further away.

* * *

After lunch, Briar had yet again another class with the Gryffindors- Defence Against the Dark Arts- with that new Ministry Official, Professor Umbridge.  
Seemingly recovered from her traumatic Herbology class, Briar easily joined Fred and George on their way to class.

"What do you reckon she'll be like?" George inquired, slipping an arm around Briar's ribs. Her face turned a deep red at this- and as tempted as she was to slap it away, she allowed it- _for the moment._  
"Probably a real stickler- I won't be surprised if she has us write notes." Said Fred nastily.  
Briar grimaced, "Nothing worse than writing notes- HEY!" She shrieked, throwing off George's arm as his hand sunk well past her waist. She hurried ahead, tossing George a flustered, feeble glare.  
George gave a snicker, both he a Fred catching up to her within a second. Fred wore an almost indestructible grin- which grew in size as Briar allowed George to place his arm around her yet again.

"You're a bucket load of trouble," Briar grumbled as George splayed his hand over her hip.  
"I'd figure I was more than a bucket full- I think more of a-"

_"Hands to yourself, please! And two squares away from each other at all times!" _A shrill voice interrupted. Reluctantly George removed his hand and took two steps to the side; Fred's 'indestructible' grin slid off his face like butter.

Briar stopped herself from glowering at the woman- she was well in with the Minister of Magic, and Briar's job as an Auror could be down the toilet in seconds if she so much as _crossed hairs_ with this woman.

"Professor Umbridge," Briar greeted in faux cheer. "I'm surprised to see that the Minister of Magic has allowed you to wander from his grasp."

Umbridge gave her a tight smile, "Oh I assure you, Miss. York- the Minister and I are still _very well conversant_."  
Briar swallowed, muffling her apprehension. Umbridge had confirmed that she still had strong ties to the Ministry- which was probably why she was here in the first place. One slip-up and she could-

"Yes, Mrs. York, I know your father quite well- he's one of our top Aurors as I'm sure you're informed. He's well kept by the Ministry, and very loyal to us." She continued, her beady eyes observing every inch of her face.  
Briar kept her features pleasant- _If he was so loyal, then he must've informed you of my position in the Order._

"And he's told me you've been… how you say… _disowned_?"

Briar grit her teeth- forcing a harsh smile. "Yes, quite unfortunate. It seems he has his priorities and I have mine."  
Umbridge gave her a soft giggle and a girlish smile, "Quite unfortunate, really."

Briar seated herself between Fred and George, ignoring their looks of concern. Instead, she merely folded her hands in front of her, patiently waiting for Umbridge to draw order.

"Good afternoon class." Umbridge chirped.  
There were a few scattered greetings.

"Tut, tut! Repeat after me, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'"

_"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."_

Umbridge gave a self-satisfied smile, "Very good. Now as you're aware, this is your final year at Hogwarts- your NEWT year in other words. In order for you to successfully achieve your NEWT we must first review the basics of spell enchantment- wands away now please."  
There were groans of disbelief, and shuffling as wands were stuffed into bags. Briar merely tucked her wand into her sleeve- which was noticed almost immediately by Umbridge.

"Miss. York. I believe I said _wands away_."

Briar gave her a steady look, "Witches must always been prepared, Professor Umbridge. You never know when some could attack you."

Umbridge quirked her head to the side, "Who would attack a child like you, Miss. York?"  
Briar gritted her teeth- forcing yet another smile, "Well, you see _ma'am_, I'm not a child. I'm an adult with a career- a much more dangerous career than a teacher, you see."

Umbridge passed her a tight-lipped smile. "Yes, but in my class you are perfectly safe. _Put. Your. Wand. Away!" _She punctuated each word with a step forward until she stood over Briar, casting an attempt at menacing. Briar stared back defiantly, unmoved.

_Don't be stupid, girl._

Briar blinked, shaking her head slightly at the gruff voice- How..?  
Briar tucked away her wand, glaring down at her desk, unable to process the voice in her ears and her actions.

"Very good, Miss. York." Umbridge grinned that self-satisfied grin yet again. "Now class, take out your text books to page fourteen and read through to twenty-nine. There will be no need for talking."

Briar's expression was full of suppressed anger as she clenched her hands into fists- as George leaned over to fetch his book from his bag, he clasped her hand and unfolded her fist.  
Briar spared him a tiny smile.

* * *

"What are _those_?" Briar all but demanded, recoiling from putrid smelling, rose-tinted flasks.  
Fred leaned over the flasks, taking a whiff and recoiling as well. "Supposed to be love potions."  
Briar grimaced, taking a flask and dripping a few drops over top a sheet of parchment. The parchment dissolved within seconds- Briar carefully set the flask down.  
"That's not safe for marketing." Briar shook her head, and vanished the potions with a wave of her wand.  
"What went wrong?" George demanded, "They were perfect-"  
"-Perfectly hazardous," Briar cut him off, "Did you make them?"  
George nodded, appearing almost proud- "And that's why they're not safe, you didn't measure out the ingredients correctly, I suspect."

George sunk in distraught, "Time is-"  
"-Money. I know." Briar was smirking triumphantly, "I'll make the potion for you, but I get seventy-five present of all sales."

Fred rose his brows, "Fifty present."

"Sixty."

"Fifty-five?"

Briar gave him an unimpressed look but reluctantly nodded, "Deal." Fred and George held out their hands, Briar accepted them both and shook on it.  
"Welcome to the business, Briar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya - Okay I give up XD. But I'm very happy with your avid responses- it inspires me to write faster, and leaves a grin on my face.- And it _could_ have been Moody-but have it could have been her father as well- but *GASP* HOW!?**

**JessMill - Thank you! After this I'm thinking of a THIRD STORY! But I'm a little hesitant because a third _might be too much._ **

* * *

Briar wiped her brow, moving her face back from the steam emitting from the cauldron. She tugged out the tie in her hair and massaged the pain from her scalp. Carefully, she re-tied her hair in a long ponytail and bent over the cauldron once more.

"Briar! Is the potion ready?" Fred demanded, bursting through the door- startling her horribly.

"Bloody hell…" she wheezed, grasping her chest in an effort to calm her heart. "No," she hissed, almost angrily. "Amortentia takes well over an hour to brew-"

"So when will it be ready?" Fred pressed anxiously, "I have five orders in already- some Hufflepuff girl is crazy enough to want to have the Slytherin Head Bo-"

"-It's ready," Briar interrupted, "Come tell me what you smell."

Fred leaned over her shoulder, taking a whiff- his face developed a dopey look, a hazy smile slanted his lips. "I smell dungbombs, mum's cooking, and galleons."  
Briar rose her brows, cracking a grin at the odd combination.

"Georgie- what do you smell?" Fred beckoned loudly, drawing a passing George into the Potions room.  
George stooped over Briar as well, taking a mighty sniff; his face developed a look similar to Fred's. "Mum's cooking, some sort of perfume, and broom polish."  
Briar shook her head, "Mrs. Weasley's cooking must be amazing." She gave a grin; inhaling the potion.  
Her brain lost its trail of thoughts- her body filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. She inhaled once more, before quickly slamming the lid over the cauldron.

"Well?" George pressed.  
She gave a non-committal shrug, "Spearmint, the smell of an old book and something that I shouldn't say."  
"C'mon, you can tell us." Fred insisted. George prodded her hip, "You can trust us."  
She pushed past them, flushing in embarrassment. "No! Now get out- I'll send the flasks to your dormitory- out!" She shoved them from the Potions' room, slamming the door shut behind them and exhaling harshly- unnerved.

* * *

_"Oh, Miss. Ravenclaw! ~"_ a dreamy coo reached her ears. Briar swivelled around- her sharp eyes grew abnormally large as a blushing Drew Goldstein- the Head Boy from Slytherin- presented her with a lavishly decorated book.  
"I bought you this - you can display it in your bookshelf." He gave her a charismatic grin.  
"Oh, but what good is a book that you can't read?" Briar shot him down.

Drew sunk in utter hysteria, he looked close to tears.

"Uh- Drew, are you-"

"I'm sorry!" he wailed suddenly, tears splashing from his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. "I've failed my one true love!"  
Briar's mouth formed an 'o' shape, she knelt down in front of him and forcibly opened his mouth.  
The underside of his tongue was a dull purple- a common side effect from consuming a love potion. Briar groaned, wondering how many people had consumed the same potion and were now burning with desire for her.

"I-I'm sorry…" he blubbered, unsure how to take her proximity. Briar turned her eyes skyward, sighing in exaggeration. It would only take twenty-four hours for the effects to wear off- for all those who had consumed a potion from the contaminated draught.  
Briar stood, harshly hoisting Drew up by his tie, and dragging him from the library- all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

She offered a kind smile to the Fat Lady, "Hello, I'd like to see Fred and George Weasley- it's a bit of an emergency." She nodded to the doe-eyed Slytherin- whom looked gratified just to be in her presence.

"I'm not a courier!" The Fat Lady responded snappishly. Briar dropped her polite smile, "I tried to be nice-"  
She curled her fist and hammered harshly on the door- The Fat Lady yowled in rage, shouting for her to stop-

The door swung open, revealing a tentative Second-Year.  
"I need Fred and George Weasley, immediately." She barked impatiently; the boy waved her in.  
Briar passed through the entrance, dragging Drew along. She nodded her thanks to the boy as he directed her up a set of stairs.

"Weasleys!" Briar hollered, storming up the stairs.

"Briar?" George stood from where he was counting galleons with Fred.  
"We have a problem," Briar sighed, shoving the Slytherin forward.

"Why is there-"Fred began angrily; "-The Love Potion was contaminated," she interrupted, "A hair of mine must've fallen in, and here-"  
She tossed the ten galleons she had earned from the Potion onto their pile. "I've probably got a whole hoard of people in love with me." Briar groaned. Drew threw his arms around her, squeezing her tight. "I won't let those puppets harm a hair on your pretty little head-"

"Ack! Get off of me Drew!" Briar easily threw his arms off, "You're not well!- The Drew I know would rather stick his toe in a Knarl's den then hug me!"  
Drew sunk to his knees yet again, his lip quivering.

Briar groaned, and knelt down to halt his hysteria before it began. "Look, Drew." She began, "you can do me a favor."

"Will it make you happy?" he whispered, doe-eyed.

"Very happy," she confirmed. A sly gleam reflected in her sharp eyes, and a smile curled across her lips, "I need you to find me a spell that obstructs a shield charm- can you do that for me?"

Drew stood with a cry of enthusiasm, "I'll do it for you! I'm off to the library now!" He forced his arms around her yet again and smacked his lips against hers.  
Drew hurried off; Briar wiped her mouth off, appearing absolutely appalled. Fred nudged his brother, who turned his green-eyed glare from Drew's back.

"What are we going to do now?" Fred questioned.  
Briar gave a huff, collapsing onto the bed which the twins had been counting galleons on. "I can't do much, unfortunately- unless if you want me running around to avoid five other Drews-"  
"It's best if you hide up here." George agreed quickly, flushing at Fred's cheeky grin, "Amelia Jones said she was going to give one to Edward McMullen- he's in Ravenclaw, isn't he?"

Briar gave a sigh, "I think the best course of action is to give those girls a refund."  
Fred and George exchanged a distressed look- seemingly rather just keep the galleons and deal with six angry witches later.  
"It's the right thing to do." Briar insisted, her tone was the same she'd use on an insolent child.

George gave a sigh, "You're right- I suppose Fred and I should.- But what'll you do up here all day? You'll get bored." A mischievous twinkle shone in his eye, "I could stay with you-."

"NO!" Briar flushed, quickly turning her head to the side. "I'll just make more of the potion- I suppose I could wear a hairnet this time." Her nose wrinkled as she whipped out her wand, "Accio Potions' set."

Glass shattered in response to her words, raining over the three of them as her Cauldron skidded to a stop in front of her. Briar winced at the broken window, waving her wand again and repairing the broken glass.

"Sorry," she muttered, grinning sheepishly- "Now you two better hurry before those girls start macking on some poor, confused guy."

* * *

Briar glanced up from her cauldron as three loud voices stormed up the stairs.

"I've found it my love!"

"Quiet down you-"

"I swear that was the most traumatic give-away ever."

Drew forced his way past the two Weasley's and skidded to a halt in front of her. "I found it Briar! I found it! The spell is '_Finite Incantatem'!"_  
The same, sly smile slipped onto her face, "Thanks excellent, Drew. Now one more favor- can you go take a nap? You look absolutely exhausted."

Drew nodded vigorously, "If it'll make you happy, then sure! I'll see you afterwards, Briar!"  
Drew sauntered past the Weasley's, saying nothing more.

George glanced over his shoulder, giving a look of relief. "What'd you the spell for?"  
Briar gave a shrug, "To have it is all."- She hated lying, especially to what few friends she had- _if she could consider George a friend after-._  
Briar shook away her thoughts, gesturing to the potion, "It'll have to simmer for another twenty minutes- and I've made sure this time that I haven't contaminated it." She pointed to her make-shift bandana as evidence.

"Is that my shirt?" George inquired. Briar shrugged, "I figured with the giant 'W' stitched into the front it was either yours or Fred's."  
"Already sharing clothes, how cute." Fred snickered, pulling a deck of cards from his bedside drawer. "Let's play some exploding snap until we figure out some way how to sneak Briar back to her dormitory."

Briar reluctantly set the lid of her cauldron and tossed George back his shirt. "Alright, but I get first draw."

* * *

That night, with Fred and George already prepared for bed, they cautiously snuck Briar from the Gryffindor Tower, and advised her a secret route that cut through a majority of the hallways all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
Briar thanked the pair of them, with a whispered "Good night," she disappeared through the passage.

George settled down in his bed, wearing his pleasantly smelling 'W' shirt. He inhaled, breathing in the smell of her perfume-  
George shook his head rapidly, his face growing as red as his hair in the darkness.

_Bloody Briar…_

* * *

**So as I said in the Review Response above, I'm thinking of a third story- placed in the final book and a little bit after. Would a third book be too much? Tell me what you think! **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Review Response:_**

**_Hm910ya - Hello again! _Yes, I'm already writing the next chapter. I'm quite keen on the idea of a third book... Keep up with your reviews- I always look forward to them- I canfeel myself actually craving them. :o  
Also a little bit more BriarxGeorge in this chapter. ;D**

**Lucafred - I like to reuse my characters, it's wasteful to just toss them away after one use. I'd like to say that I'm fond of Drew Goldstein- although not his sickeningly avid love for Briar though- I think I'll use him again- what do you think? And you know, I wanted Umbridge to die more that Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

_"Good afternoon class!" _a sickly sweet voice called out.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class repeated in dull, monotone

_"Turn your textbooks to page one hundred and put your wands away- there will be no need for talking!"_

There was no shuffling for books or to set away a wand. Even the most hopeful students had given up on actually casting magic.  
Briar rested her chin in her palm, her eyes scanning the page but not really taking in anything.

"Oh, Miss. York." Umbridge loomed over Briar's desk, spreading her pudgy fingers across the wood. "I'd like to speak with you out in the hallway."  
Briar thinned her lips, nodding.  
Fred and George spared her a piteous glance- even a Ravenclaw gave her hushed, _"Good luck."_

Umbridge shut the door behind her, casting a look to either sides of the hallway before sinking into a sickly grin.  
"Dumbledore has told me that you're Head Girl- is this correct?"

Briar nodded, her brows knitting in confusion. _So you've been researching me..?_

"I have a proposal for you Miss. York." Umbridge trilled, "I'd like to have you join a little team of mine; as I'm sure you're aware, you can be quite _influential _on miscreants."

Briar froze internally, although she kept her face passive. "I'm afraid, Professor Umbridge, that I'm far too busy for a club activity." Briar denied.  
Professor Umbridge's smile became almost cynical. "Oh, pardon me. I was offering it as extra credit- I would hate _to see you fail Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

The look on Umbridge's face spoke the opposite of her words.

* * *

"That bitch!" Briar snarled, pacing around the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. Her hands jerked in a way that showed she would very much like to throttle Umbridge.  
"She has it out for me! If I fail Defense Against the Dark Arts it'll be hard to keep my job and-"

"Briar," George shook her shoulders, "you'll be fine, just don't give her a reason to fail you!"

Briar dropped her shoulders, her face full of agony, "That's harder than you think- look I think I'll heed your advice- I'm going to go before I'm in detention."  
She turned waving over her shoulder and starting down the stairs.  
"Briar- wait!" She turned as George caught her hand. He tossed a look over his shoulder to his brother. "Don't get caught, okay?"  
She gave him a cheeky smile, "I'm a master of stealth, Mr. Weasley."

"Please, call me George.-"  
"Mr. Weasley is your father." She interrupted, "yes I know; Good night, George."

* * *

_"'Not giving Umbridge a way to expel you,' eh?"_

Briar froze at the voice in her ears- it wasn't the gruff voice she had heard before, but a creepily familiar voice- silky, but with an undertone of roughness from misuse.  
She shook her head- _I must be going crazy._

The library was abandoned for curfew- and Briar was certain that Madam Pince was occupied inside the staff room with Fred and George's latest dungbomb attack.  
Briar snuck through the restricted section- indistinguishable whispers increasing in volume as she drew further past the bookshelves.  
The book was still in its display case- its whispers were calling out to her- purring and begging her to open it.

"Finite Incantatem," Briar whispered, cutting through the shield charm with her wand. Tentatively she poked the display case with her wand, when she wasn't deterred as she was last time she tucked her wand back in her sleeve and lifted the glass to the display.

_"Don't get caught,"_ the voice in her ears egged her on.  
"I never get caught," she responded grumpily, her hands smoothing over the cover of the '_Book of Fate.'_

She flipped it open- the pages were blank. She progressed further, turning through every individual page- _nothing._  
No writing- nothing written ever page was blank.

Briar flipped to the front page once again, blinking at the words suddenly carving into the page in black ink.

_You write your own fate._

Briar mouthed the words over and over. Confusion drawing her brows together- _Do I physically write in the book- or-_

Briar drew out a quill and inkwell from her robe pocket, and carefully uncapping the inkwell's lid.

_"Certainly worth a try- vandalizing a book- why not write your name in it too?"_ The voice in her ears mocked her. Briar hastily shook her head, "Bugger off, would you?" she grumbled.

She dipped her quill in the ink, and wrote beneath the already inscribed words:

_Briar Rose York, esteemed Auror.  
Born 1/1/78  
_

Briar halted, unsure what else to write.-_Should she- could she really design her own fate?_

"Briar?"

Startled, the book slipped from her grasp and toppled to the floor along with her quill.  
Briar turned swiftly, "George?"

He stepped into the light, streaming in from the window. "I've never been in this part of the library before," he mused, almost to himself.  
Briar turned her eyes back down to the book, surprised to find that what she had written had disappeared.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, hazel eyes glittering. Briar gave him a slow smile, "I could ask you the same thing. I was just leaving anyways; c'mon, I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower."

George gave her an amused look, "Shouldn't I be walking , hazel eyes glittering. Briar gave him a slow smile, "I could ask you the same thing. I was just leaving anyways; c'mon, I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower."

George gave her an amused look, "Shouldn't I be walking _you_ back?"  
She waved away his question, "Of course not, the Gryffindor Tower is closer to the library than the Ravenclaw Tower. – We'd being wasting time if you dropped me off first."

Briar cast a final look at the book, stooping down to pick it up. She contemplated her options.

"What's that?" George questioned. Briar gave a shrug, a stuffed it behind a few other books.  
"Nothing important."

George took her hand, leading her from the display case- pausing halfway through the Restricted Section.

"Hey Briar," George looked down at her- half his face illuminated from the moonlight, that streamed through the library's windows.

"Yeah?"

He drew her close, pressing his nose to hers. "I like wasting time with you."

And then he kissed her, right up against the bookshelves of the Restricted Section.

* * *

**Umbridge is trying to get our dear Briar to join her Inquisitorial Squad! *le gasp* What should she do?  
And a little question for my readers- What would you smell if you took a whiff of Amortentia?**

**I would smell, spearmint, old books- just like Briar- and coffee beans.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - An interesting combination. I find those scents rather appealing as well- especially Irish Spring deodorant, my boyfriend wears that stuff and it smells so-o-o good!  
It sounds like we're doing a drug exchange! XD - And you closed out of Netflix for Briar and I!? That's so generous of you- thank you!**

**JessMill - Fair enough- and thank you! :D**

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DELORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"Bloody hell," Briar fell short, horror crossing her face. George halted beside her, followed by Fred.

"No-o-o." Fred groaned, "She's taking over Hogwarts!"

Briar gave a stale, unamused laugh, "No, says here that she's 'improving' Hogwarts- Ha, fat chance. Why is Dumbledore letting this happen?"

George gave a shrug, "Not that I don't believe You-Know-Who is back-""-but maybe Dumbledore is falling off his rocker?"

Briar shook her head firmly, "No. He's probably saner then any of us." A bitter taste was left in her mouth. _Well, saner than Fred and George. I'm the one hearing voices_

George gave a sigh, tossing an arm around her and bringing her close. "Dumbledore'll straighten it out."

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Hey! Briar!"

Briar turned, surprised to see Hermione jogging over to her. "Hey," she greeted.  
"Can you come to Hogs Head on the Hogsmeade trip this afternoon?" Hermione spoke in a hurried voice, glancing quickly over her shoulder as she spoke.  
"Er- I was planning to do a bit of studying at the school, but depending on what you've got in store for Hogs Head."

Satisfied that no one was within hearing distance, Hermione chattered in a slower voice. "We're making a Defense Club, you know- something to train students with since Umbridge is such a terrible teacher."  
A slow grin settled on her face, "Brilliant idea! I'll be sure to come along today."

Hermione gave her a hearty grin, "That's great- oh but I've got to tell the others- until then. Bye Briar!"

Briar waved in farewell- and started towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Fred and George waved her over to the Gryffindor table.  
Briar settled beside Fred, filling a mug of coffee.

"Hermione talk to you?" George asked her. Briar nodded, lowering her voice, "Defense Club sounds really fascinating- although I'm not sure if I could attend many meetings, seeing how Umbridge is constantly dogging me."

"-A Defense Club?" A voice behind her inquired loudly. The three whipped around. The Slytherin Head Boy peered down at them through his squared frames.  
Briar cursed- Fred and George grasped the lanky boy by both his arms and forced him backwards out of the Great Hall. Luckily both Fred and George's broad shoulders hid the Slytherin from the Teacher's table.  
They attracted little attention- most were too frightened by Briar's livid look to spare a second glance until she had passed.

"You slimy snake," Fred snarled, he and George threw Drew into a room hidden behind the tapestry.  
Briar shut the door behind them, firmly locking it.

"Lumos Maximus."

The room lit up immediately, revealing a very stuffy, old room. The room was littered with broken desks, brooms and spare chalk.

"Going to finish me off now?" Drew inquired, looking a lot less concerned then he should be.  
"Quiet," Briar demanded, her voice full of authority. Drew fell silent- recognising that Briar was full into business mode.

"What're we going to do with him?" George probed.  
"I say we dunk him into the Giant Squid's lake until he's too cold to say a word." Fred offered, a particularly nasty look on his face.  
"Or you could not," Drew cut in.  
"That's a terrible idea," Briar shot him down, ignoring Drew. She paced around Drew from where he sat on the dusty floor. "I can't legally Obliviate him," Briar spoke her thoughts aloud, "And even if I do that, it'll look awfully sketchy after we dragged him away like that."

Briar pushed back a loose hair, "If he tells Umbridge-"

"I won't tell her," Drew cut in yet again.

Briar froze in her pacing, staring down at him in disbelief, _"What?"_

"I won't tell Umbridge," Drew repeated, "I hate her just as much as you do- she's trying to get me to join this stupid club of her's- threatening to fail me if I don't."

"You too, huh?" Briar muttered bitterly, "So you _won't_ tell her?"

Drew gave her an irritated look, "I've said that twice now, haven't I? I won't tell her- unless you _want_ me to."

"Of course not," George put in hurriedly. "-But how can we trust you?" Fred demanded.  
"How about letting me join in? If we get caught, I'll get in just as much trouble as you." Drew offered up, giving a menial shrug.  
Briar hardened her face, sinking down to glare him hard in the face. Drew recoiled, his nose wrinkling.  
"Your breath is putrid- what is that? Coffee? - Tea is _so_ much better-"

"Shut up!" Briar snapped, "Look me in the eyes- and tell me. Are you lying to me?"  
She placed her wand against his temple. Drew snorted, "What're you going to do? Hex me if you think I'm lying?-"

"-Are you lying to me when you say that you won't tell Umbridge?" she demanded, cutting him off.

"I'm not lying to you." He responded snappishly.

Briar drew back, tucking her wand away. "Meet us at Hogs Head during the Hogsmeade trip today."

"Hold on!" Fred cried, "How do you know he's not lying?"  
Briar waved off his concerns, "He's more frightened at the moment then he's giving away."

Drew had the decency to look embarrassed.

* * *

Hogs Head was grimy- the floor looked as if it hadn't been swept in ages- and Briar swore she saw a mouse scurry under her table.  
Drew was seated to her left- the looks he was getting was enough to mute his pride and hide behind her.

"Why is he here?" Harry had demanded.  
"He overheard us talking- and we've already insured that he won't snitch." Briar had promised, tossing a somewhat cynical look to Drew.

"…-so we all agree that Harry is the one to teach us lessons?" Hermione asked. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Great!" she beamed, "Now all we need is a place to practice in!"

"The library?"  
"Madam Pince would never let us near her precious books."

"What about a spare classroom?"  
"I don't imagine a teacher will be too keen on us destroying their classroom either."

Drew looked up from where he had buried his head in his arm, "Why not the Room of Requirement?" he offered.  
Briar snapped her fingers, quickly agreeing, "Yeah- I remember using it in my fifth year- it's perfect!"

Harry looked skeptical, "Would it be big enough to hold thirty people?"  
Drew rose up from his hunched position, looking a bit more confident. "Certainly! The room alternates upon your needs- I think we'll find everything we need there."

Hermione looked very pleased, "Well that sorts it all out- I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," Hermione took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred was the first to sign, followed by George, then Briar and Drew. A few others signed up as well- though some looked skeptical.

"Well- what if Umbridge finds it?" Ernie Macmillan stuttered, looking anxious.

"Do you honestly expect me to leave it lying around?" Hermione shot back.

"Er-no- I-"Ernie stuttered, but reluctantly signed it.

One by one, people came and signed the paper- when the last person signed, Hermione rolled it up and tucked it away in her pocket.  
She beamed brilliantly, "The first meeting will be on Wednesday."

* * *

"Detention, Miss. York." Snape drawled, looking down his nose at the mess she had created. "Those were critical ingredients- how stupidly klutzy do you have to be to destroy this many?"

Briar flushed, looking humiliated. "I-I'm sorry Professor. But can you postpone my detention, sir? I have Head Girl duties." The lie slipped off her tongue flawlessly- an ability she had developed while training as an Auror.  
Snape's mouthed quirked in a snarl, "It does not do well to lie, York.- It may help you in your profession, but not in my company. Detention tomorrow evening as well."

A sound of protest bubbled in her throat; tomorrow night was-

"Is that a problem, York?" he snarled, a menacing glint in his eye. Her head dropped in defeat, "No, Professor."

Snape waved his wand, causing the shattered vials and spilt ingredients to disappear. "Six thirty, tonight, York. Don't be late."

* * *

"Sorry, Harry." Briar sighed after explaining her predicament. Harry gave her a weak smile of reassurance, "Just make the next one, okay?"  
Briar gave him a feeble smile, and turned back to her table.  
Fred and George beckoned her over as usual- but she pretended not to see it.

For the first time in a while, Briar sat alone, picking at her food and staring down at her glass of milk.

* * *

"You're very nearly late, York." Snape snarled as Briar tentatively knocked on his classroom door.  
"Sorry, sir." Briar muttered. He merely peered down at her with a noxious snarl. "Your punishment will be to clean out the cauldrons my second year class used- by hand."

Briar gave a sigh, nodding. She set her wand on Snape's desk and started on the first cauldron with a bucket of warm water and a scrubber.  
She spent the next hour, elbow deep in slimy green- partial crusted, leftover potion.

"Professor Snape, sir!" A Slytherin burst through the door, "You've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore."  
Snape snatched the sealed parchment, and all but kicking the Slytherin from his classroom. Snape peeled open the letter, his face impassive.

"You may go for tonight, York." Snape snapped.

Briar nodded her head, drawing her hands from the bat. Snape waved his wand, and the remaining dirty cauldrons were washed.  
Briar gritted her teeth at that- but said nothing.

As she scooped at the wand, she took a peek at the letter. "Ah, you're doing stuff for the Order still?"  
Snape whipped a glare towards her, swatting her upside the head with the envelope. "Of course I am- unlike you, who has been wasting their time pit-deep in filth.

Briar returned his glare, "I have an obligation as a student-"

_"-You greasy-nosed git."_ The voice in her ears taunted.  
"What did you say?" Snape snarled, turning on her. Briar's face lit up in horror, "I didn't say a word!"

"That voice-"Snape peered into the fireplace- moving on to look behind a book and outside his door. "Where is he? I'll-"

_"Come and get me, toe-rag." _The voice cackled yet again- growing in volume.

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared, turning on her with accusing eyes. His hands stretched out- looking as though he were about to throttle her-. His claw-like fingers snatched onto her locket- the one Moody had given her- and tore it off her neck.  
He pinched the locket open- and was met with an ear-shattering scream.  
Briar flinched, grabbing the locket from Snape- the scream halted once in her gasp, and she was face to face with Sirius Black.

"You-"she started. His face grinned back at her, and with a wink his face disappeared in smog and Briar was faced once again with undistinguishable silhouettes.

Briar glimpsed towards her Professor; Snape was panting as though he had run a marathon- his hands were spread over his desk, crumpling the letter in his hands.

"Leave," he snarled, voice hoarse. "And don't bring that locket into my classroom ever again."

* * *

**So I had trouble with this chapter- lack of ideas, I suppose. This chapter is a bit choppy- but I finally revealed where that damn voice was coming from. More will be explained soon!**

**Question: If you come become an Animagus- what do you think you would become?- And why?**

**Personally, I'd probably become a regular household cat- I'm lazy, anti-social, and independent- just like a cat.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**-AL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - I'm thinking of a little side romance thing for Drew- although I'm not sure who to stick him with. Any ideas?- And I love Jimmy Fallon!- it makes me happy that you'd postpone him for this book! I'm sorry for the delay- so here's a two-thousand word chapter. And I'll keep writing- I assure you!  
**

**JessMill - Wolves are fascinating creatures- and I sense you favor Remus Lupin, if a little bit?**

**Dethia1101 - More to come, I promise! And a majority of your question is explained in this chapter!**

**Keep reviewing everyone!**

* * *

"…Briar."

She stared down determinedly at the locket- the foe-glass showed figures through smog.

"Briar!"

One silhouette was much closer than the others- but still undistinguishable-Briar was sure the shadow was Umbridge.

"BRIAR!"

She shrieked in surprise- Madam Pince was over them in a minute, shushing them harshly, her painted lips formed in a scowl.  
Briar turned her frightened eyes to George, who tossed her a concerned look.

"You've been staring at that thing for fifteen minutes."

Briar flushed, snapping the locket shut for now. "S-sorry- now where were we?"

"Looking for invisibility charms." George reminded her patiently.

"Oh is that all? Briar whipped out her wand, waving her hand over a nearby lamp. The cover for the lamp vanished- "You just use the Bedazzling Hex."  
George gave her a look of disbelief, "You mean I was actually reading- _for no reason?"_

Briar smiled angelically, "Yes, Georgie. A little reading wouldn't kill you."

"You're the devil, you are." George grumbled, tossing the book he was reading onto the table.- Madam Pince appeared at the sudden bang, her nostrils flaring.

"How dare you mistreat my books!"

Briar tossed George a look- and with a nod of understanding, they both bolted for the door, Madam Pince's voice hollering after them.

* * *

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organisation, society, team group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor  
(Professor Umbridge)

No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, and organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.

Briar gave a tiny gasp; George peered at the board- still reading. George cursed upon finishing, giving a concerned look to Briar.  
"Do you think she knows about-..?"  
"She must," Briar muttered darkly. "Who do you think ratted us out?"

"That Slytherin-"

"No," Briar cut him off. "I saw him this morning at breakfast- he didn't."

George shot her a disbelieving look, "If somebody ratted us out-"

"We would know. Hermione hexed that paper we signed. I could feel it when I signed it."  
George clucked his tongue, looking impressed. "Sneaky little witch, isn't she?"

"Brilliant, I think." Briar shot back, smiling to cover up her trifling envy. "Oh- wait- don't the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' have a Quidditch match on Saturday?"

George grinned jovially, "Yeah, you coming?" Briar rubbed her temple, "Of course- that is if Gryffindor gets permission to play, from the "High Inquisitor"."  
George's freckled face morphed into understanding- then horror. "I have to go talk to Angelina! See you, love."

He pecked her lips quickly, bolting away and leaving her in the middle of the hallway. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment- and before anyone could see, she ducked her head and wandered off.

* * *

"Great news, Briar!" Fred swooped down, grabbing her hands and twirling her around the Gryffindor Common Room. "Wait-"he paused, looking confused. "Why are you here?"

Briar laughed, extracting her hands from his. "Because I'm already aware that Professor McGonagall appealed to Professor Dumbledore. And that you're playing Slytherin today."

Fred gave a grin, "Good to see you're so well-checked in. Who told you?"

"Alicia Spinnet," Briar nodded over to the dark-haired girl in the corner. "She figured I ought to know since I'm…" Briar's cheeks lit up, forcing her to look down at her feet.

"-Dating me?" George swooped down the stairs, pecking her cheek and all but forcing a red sweater, embroidered with a large 'G' on the front, over her head. Briar squeaked as her arm got stuck in the material. George gave a laugh, and helped her fit her arm through the proper hole.  
"You can keep that by the way," George nodded to the sweater, which was much too big on her, "It's too small for me now."

"How cute," Fred cooed. "I'll have a nephew or niece by the time I'm nineteen."  
Briar scowled- causing George to pinch her cheek. "Don't do that." She fussed, batting his hand away.  
"You'll get wrinkles early if you keep scowling like that." He teased her.

"I'm already getting grey hair," Briar grumbled. "And I'm not having children while I'm still in school!"  
Fred tsked, "Don't be so sure, us Weasleys' are pretty fertile-"

"I'M LEAVING!" Briar yelled suddenly- dodging George as he attempted a grab for her. "I'll see you after you win the game- GOODBYE!"  
Briar shrieked, dodging George's lips and fleeing from the Gryffindor Common Room.

Briar halted at the Hallway mirror- her face was flushed horribly, and her eyes were wide in mortification. Cautiously, she examined her scalp- just in case she did in fact have grey hairs sprouting.

"Damn George," Briar grumbled, "He gets me so flustered-"

_"You must be crazy if you're talking to yourself."_

Briar gasped, tearing open her locket and glaring into the face of a grinning Sirius. "You oaf!" Briar berated him, "You have no idea how much trouble you got me in with Snape- he keeps taking points off of me for no reason!- And what the hell is this!?"  
She carefully looked to both sides- relieved to see there was no one near to hear her yell seemingly down at a piece of jewelry.

"A two in one looking glass." Sirius explained. "Both a foe-glass and a two-way mirror. Although, I'm the only one who can contact you- Moody gave it to me, telling me to check up on you now and then and make sure you're staying out of trouble."

"All you've done is egg me on!" Briar moaned, glaring at him heatedly.  
Sirius's grin became more pronounced in the tiny frame. "I never promised I'd use it responsibly- also, do me a favor. When you're going to mack on that Weasley boy, throw me in your bag or something I don't want to hear that." He gave a visual shiver.

Briar's already red face darkened. "How many times have you spied on me since I-"

"I didn't want to risk it," Sirius shrugged, "So not that much. Also can I watch that game with you? - All you have to do is just turn me so that I face the match and I-"

"No you-"

"Briar? What're you doing?"

Briar gasped in surprise, her head whipping over to Drew. "Oh you know- I was just looking at a picture of my dog- You remember Snuffles?"  
From the corner of her eye she saw Sirius disappear in a haze of smog.

"Yeah- did you see that New Testament Umbridge put up? - I swear I didn't-"

"I know," Briar cut him off. "You'd be a lot spottier if you had."

Drew scratched the back of his neck, his framed eyes falling on her too big sweater, "Oh- You're supporting Gryffindor I see. Is that your boyfriends?"

Briar turned her face away, "I suppose. Anyways- I'll be seeing you-"

"Thanks, Briar. I'm glad I have your faith."  
She only had a glimpse of the back of his sandy-haired head before he whipped back around the corner.

* * *

_"Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King."_

Briar groaned aloud- unheard from the roar of cheers by the Slytherin- as Ron let it _another Quaffle._  
She had never been fond of Quidditch- especially with her fear of flying- but Briar knew the rules well enough to know that Ron was a poor player- or at least an under confident one.  
Briar had been firm on not allowing Sirius to spy on her any longer- so much so that Briar had stashed the locket in one of her old woollen socks at the bottom of her dresser drawer.  
She still had to berate Moody when she saw him next-.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN  
WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry dived straight towards the ground- at least, Briar though it was Harry- should couldn't exactly see much except a blur of red and gold.  
A flash of green met at his side- neck in neck for seconds- until Harry shot back upwards, extending his hand high above his head.  
Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval- Briar among them. Gryffindor had just scraped a win- WHAM!  
Briar shrieked in rage as a Bludger knock Harry straight of his broom. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded amidst the boos of the crowd. Luckily, Harry stood with assistance of the Gryffindor team captain.

Briar dropped her shoulders in relief, hurrying down the steps and to the field. George had stepped over to praise Harry- but had glanced over when he noticed Briar's approach.

She was merely a streak of blonde to spectators as she all but flew to George- her arms knotted around his neck, and in response his hands raised her up by her waist.  
Briar gave him a stunning smile- which he returned. She pecked his lips once as he set her firmly on the grass.

"Congratulations-"

A nasty voice overrode hers, "-we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either- for his father, you know-"

George stiffened in her arms, peering over her head at the platinum-haired git.

"Leave it!" Angelina yelled at once, grabbing Fred's arm to restrain him. "Leave it, guys, let him yell, he just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-"

"-But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?' Malfoy sneered, "Spending holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay-"

"Don't George!" Briar barked, as he made to lunge for the boy. Luckily Harry grabbed hold of him also, and all three Chasers restrained Fred.

"Or perhaps," Malfoy leered, backing away, "you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"

Harry released George- and without his assistance, Briar was unable to hold on to George.

"NO!" Briar yowled, "Stop it you two- Harry- George!- NO!"

The pair of them collided with Malfoy- all Briar could see was a flurry of punches. The crowd was bellowing- Madam's Hooch's whistle was blaring- Briar grasped hold of her wand,

"Impedimenta!"

Harry and George were knocked over backwards- "YOU IDIOTS!" Briar roared, looking as though she could strangle the both of them. McGonagall whisked the two of them off- Malfoy was taken to the Hospital Wing on a stretcher.  
Fred had finally halted his struggles- unable to look at Briar's face of rage.

Oh, Briar was livid- storming the grounds and muttering angrily, _"Completely irresponsible… unethical anger at something so trivial- of course he was going to taunt you, he lost!... NO!-"_

Briar whipped towards the stands- Umbridge was no longer in sight.-

Briar sprinted to the castle- determined to re-route, or at least stall Umbridge until-

_It was too late…_

Umbridge strode from McGonagall's office, with a look of sickening satisfaction. Briar strode past her- into McGonagall's office.

"Professor, you can't allow-"

"Banned." McGonagall cut her off, her voice a little higher than usual.

_"What?"_

"They're banned from Quidditch, for the remainder of their school lives."

Briar could care less about Quidditch- but she knew it was something that mattered immensely to both Harry and George.  
The pair of them walked past her, not so much as sparing her a glance.

"But-"

"It's the declaration of the High Inquisitor," said McGonagall, her voice slightly less pitchy. "You cannot change her mind, Miss. York- I think it's best if you don't allow this to get to you. _It won't do_ _anyone any good."_

* * *

**So some more of our hated, squatty-little dictator Umbridge in this one!**

**Question: What would your position in Quidditch be? (ie. Chaser, Seeker, Keeper, Beater, bleachers.)  
BONUS QUESTION:What House would you be in?- And why?**

**Personally, much like our wonderful Briar- I'd be a Ravenclaw in the Bleachers- I'm not a fan of heights, nor am I of falling. Also, I'm a bit of an intellectual person- or as my asshole of a friend says, a "Nerd."**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - I'm not disappointed! I'm just glad you took some time out of your schedule for this story! You're an avid reviewer- which is wonderful! I know things can get really busy having a social life- that's why I don't have one! XD  
-Also don't apologize for your language, I use curse words in my everyday language! We can be swear buddies!  
Honey badgers don't give a shit! - /4r7wHMg5Yjg. A little link for your enjoyment. Also, J.K. Rowling took a Harry Potter sorting quiz, and she was sorted as a Hufflepuff!  
I look forward to seeing if you can meet your own challenge!**

**Lucafred -Yeah Umbridge is a crude little... *cough* And as I said in above ^ J.K. Rowling was sorted into Hufflepuff, so there you go! Also, take note that Harry and George were banned from the sport that they love FOR LIFE! I'd be pretty depressed too, if I liked sports that is.**

* * *

"Ah, real nice of yeh to help me wit' my class, Briar." Hagrid grinned down at her through a bruised face.  
Briar returned his grin, "It's not a problem Hagrid- I don't want Umbridge giving you a hard time- especially with the Thestrals."

Hagrid's dustbin-sized hand clapped her on the shoulder- which caused her knees to buckle.

"That's a good lass," he grinned broadly.

* * *

Briar was deep within the Forest- too deep for comfort-.  
A shrill cry echoed in the Forest- Briar recognised it as Hagrid immediately. She clicked her tongue, leading one of the Thestrals with a gentle touch of her hand.-

A shiver coursed through her- it's chilled, velvet hide moved beneath her hand and she and the Thestral moved through the Forest.  
A second cry, followed by a third grew in volume as Briar grew closer to the clearing.

"Ah, ther' she is- everythin' alright Briar?"

"Yeah," Briar nodded, her eyes scanning the group of fifth years. He eyes connected with Harry's and she nodded in greeting. He nodded in acknowledgement, casting her a slight grin.

"Ah- 'ere comes the rest o' the heard."

Briar peered behind her- sure enough four more milky white eyes were peering back at her. Briar turned back to the class- a majority of the them were peering around in confusion- while three- including Harry, were staring directly at the beasts.  
"Now… put yer hands up, who can see them?"  
Three hands shot up, Briar eyed the three of them- wondering who they had seen kick the bucket.

"Excuse me," Malfoy said, sneering. "But what are we supposed to be looking at, exactly?"

Briar was the one to speak, "Thestrals, Mr. Malfoy- and please maintain your volume- you're upsetting him."  
She trailed her finger down its reptilian-like face, quieting its snorting.

"Hogwarts has a whole herd of 'em in here." Hagrid proclaimed proudly, "Now who knows-"

Parvati Patil interrupted him. "But they're really, really unlucky- Professor Trelawney told me once that-"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' and long trip an' don' want ter Apparate."

Briar gave the class a third once over, "The only people who can see Thestrals," Briar explained, "Are people who've seen death."

_"Hem, hem."_

Briar gave a shiver of revulsion. Umbridge stepped past the class, bundled up in a green hat and cloak- a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling upon realising her presence.

"Have you received the note I sent to your cabin this morning," Umbridge inquired, her voice loud and slow as though she thought Hagrid to be an oaf. "That I would be inspecting your lesson today?"

"Oh, yeah." Hagrid enthused, grinning through his beard, "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well as you can see- or, I dunno- can you? We're doing Thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry," Umbridge cupped her hand to her ear, frowning, "What did you say?"

"Er- _Thestrals_!" Hagrid bellowed louder, "Big- er- winged horses, yeh know?" He flapped his arms hopefully at Umbridge.  
Umbridge pursed her lips, muttering quietly as she scribbled down onto her clipboard, "_Has to resort to crude sign language."_

Hagrid flushed, obviously embarrassed. Quickly he ploughed on with his teaching, "Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the one Briar was comforting, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born her in the Forest-"

"Are you aware," Umbridge interrupted loudly, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as "dangerous"? - And you're allowing Miss. York here to cater to them?"

"Ah but you seem to forget," Briar said quickly, "I'm a trained Auror- an _employee of the Ministry_ – And I've come to assist Professor Hagrid, regardless of the miss-labeling of Thestrals –as they are not dangerous."

"Oh, but Miss. York," Umbridge's voice grew to a high pitch –which showed that Briar had gotten to her. "Surely one Auror couldn't take on an entire herd of Thestrals on her own-"

"Are you doubting the Minister's employees, Professor Umbridge?" said Briar, her jaw set in rebellion. "And of course you forget that _Professor Hagrid_ can certainly assist if the need comes- although it's _highly improbable_ that a Thestral would attack- and this class also has very enabled castors." Briar winked towards the students, a majority of which were staring at her in awe.

"We are stronger when we are united, Professor Umbridge," Briar spoke loudly, a serene grin erupting over her face and Umbridge began to tremble in rage. "You do well not to forget that, Professor."

Hagrid gave a sniffle, "Alrigh'- er- class dismissed. Good lesson e'erybody."  
Hagrid mused her hair with his heavy hand, "That's a good lass –twenty points ter Ravenclaw for yer –assistance in class today, Briar."

* * *

"The fifth years are saying that you totally burned Umbridge today in Care of Magical Creatures." Fred popped up beside her.  
Briar rose a brow, not looking up from her book, "Is that what they're saying?" George went to kiss her cheek- but Briar dodged in easily, having been expecting it upon his appearance. "Not that we'd expect anything left from _my girlfriend_." George teased her, attempting to tug the book from her grasp.

Briar merely slid from off her position on the windowsill, and started down the hallway, "I'm not a possession, you know."  
Fred and George caught up to her- George hooking an arm around her in an attempt to keep her from running further. "I know that," George responded cheekily, "because if I owned you, I'd never let you from my grasp."

Briar stepped away- her nose still firmly planted in the book- and ducking partially behind Fred. "That's unnerving."

Fred swiped the book from her grasp, "Speaking of unnerving- Georgie wanted to introduce you to the family on the winter break –you'll be staying over of course."  
Briar gave them both an unimpressed look, jumping on her toes in an attempt to snatch back her book. "I've already met your family."

"But to introduce you as _my girlfriend_," George teased her, catching the book as Fred tossed it to him. George held it high over her head –causing Briar to scowl and whip out her wand.

"Enough," she grumbled impatiently. "Give me my book or I'll hex you both to oblivion." George ruffled its pages, "Not until you agree to spend the winter holiday with us."

Briar grit her teeth- half-tempted to immobilize the pair of them and make off to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"That's blackmail. And I've already promised Sirius I'd spend the holiday with him" Briar foggily remembered fishing her locket out of its hiding spot and staring into it until Sirius had decided to check on her. She had immediately broke down, and told him about Umbridge, Quidditch and how Briar was about ready to drop out of Hogwarts.  
After that… Sirius had almost become a fatherly-figure in place of her own.

"Of course Sirius is going to celebrate with us." Fred added casually. Briar eyed the pair of them. "I'm not sure," she decided finally, "we'll see what happens."

Briar snatched her book, leaving a disappointed Fred and George in her wake.

* * *

**This chapter is fairly short- one-thousand two-hundred words- I blame my boyfriend, he's driving with his family and the drive there is fairly hours long; and he gets sick easily so he takes this medication that make him loopy. He's been calling my house non-stop and I've been dealing with his crazy ass for the past two hours.  
...So that's my excuse, blaming the one guy who can put up with me. XD**

**Question: What would be your favorite class if you attended Hogwarts? (ie. Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures- or any other class I have some how missed.**

***SPOILER BELOW, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX*  
(You have been warned)**

**Also, I would like to ask my readers the inevitable- should I allow Sirius to die? He's my favorite character- but at the same I feel obligated to follow J.K. Rowling's story line- and I'll have no use for Sirius in any future stories. What do you think I should do?**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**-AL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - Congratz! I'm glad you achieved your goal! Also, thanks for the review ;D. A muggle-born, eh? Mr. Weasley would love you! I'm sure he'd ask you plenty of questions about Muggles!  
Most of my friends don't mind my cursing -simply because they're used to it. - So curse all you like around me :D.  
Also, why is it called _Raven_claw, if the representing animal is an eagle?**

* * *

Briar was hiding. –Not from any specific person, but rather from embarrassment. George had decided it was a brilliant idea to kiss her in the middle of the Great Hall as a mistletoe sprouted over their heads.  
She had ran –humiliated that George had decided to make a show. Although Briar was sure Professor McGonagall was having a boat-load of fun berating George for PDA.

Her roommates had already gone off to bed, but Briar stood awake reading well into the night –when something had collided with the window, creating a large thump that had startled her terribly.

Briar opened the window, allowing the owl in to drop a letter onto her desk. She cast her roommates a look, they still were sleeping, unaware.  
Briar peeled open the envelope, scanning the contents quickly:

_Briar York  
Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Tower, Girls' Dormitory_

Your assistance is required at the Ministry of Magic, ninth floor. There has been a break-in and an attack on one of the Ministry's personnel. Report in at the Ministry of Magic immediately to do a search of the entire building.

_With haste,  
Head of Auror's Office,  
Rufus Scrimgeour._

Briar cursed, throwing off her pajamas and pulling on a pair of dark jeans, button-up and the uniformed Auror brown trench coat. Her hair was thrown back into a hazardous bun –with strands of hair and a single braid falling down. She grabbed her wand and hurried down from Ravenclaw Tower- taking a secret route all the way to Dumbledore's office –Briar halted upon the sight of Umbridge and Professor McGonagall dueling verbally.

"Er- Professor McGonagall. I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." Briar explained hurriedly, unable to cross to through the entrance due to McGonagall barricading it.  
Umbridge swivelled, turning her flustered, beady-eyed face to her.

"You are not to leave Hogwarts, Miss. York!" Umbridge snapped.

Briar rose her brows; _how did she know about the break-in?_

"Ministry Orders, Professor Umbridge. You as a teacher have no say in my career, step to the side." Briar barked impatiently. She was far too gone in "work mode" to process the possibility of being punished.  
Thankfully, Umbridge gave a little, _"Harrumph!" _And stepped to the side. Briar swore she saw Professor McGonagall give her a small smile.

Briar burst through the door- causing Dumbledore, the Weasley's plus Harry to look up from a blackened kettle in surprise.

"Oh yes, Miss. York." Dumbledore said pleasantly, as though she hadn't just broken through his door. "I suspected you would've been called down to the Ministry. Yes, you have my permission to leave- you may use the Floo Network if you'd like. But when you're finished, I'd like you to report in to Headquarters, your possessions will be sent there in the meantime."

Briar gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you Professor. But –who was attacked?"  
Her eyes fell over the Weasley's almost nervously.

"Arthur Weasley," said Dumbledore patiently. "But he's in St. Mungo's, critical condition I'm afraid."

Briar cursed, gripping her coat in her hands. "Alright, I'm off then. Thank you again, Professor." She shot each of the Weasleys and Harry a determined look, "I promise your father will pull through."

"Thank you, Briar." Ginny mumbled quietly. Briar paid no heed to her words, instead grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it into the flames. They burst into a green color, and Briar stepped into the fireplace, yelling clearly, "Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

The search of the entire Ministry heeded little results- apparently, Mr. Weasley had been attacked by some sort of snake –how it got into the Ministry was a mystery as all networks of transportation around the Ministry were monitored.

Briar was looking worse for wear. She had been up the entire night searching for that damnable snake- which had obviously fled upon attacking Mr. Weasley.  
Although her drowsiness was the least of her worries –her locket, which she had found in her sock after wearing it for at least an hour had been flashing red repeatedly. So much so that it was almost irritating. Although at least it told her Mr. Weasley was alive, if hardly.

Briar had Disapparated two blocks from Grimmauld Place –a necessary precaution- into an alley way, where she joined the hordes of Muggles on the sidewalk.  
Briar had been stopped only twice by a street vender, who had offered her "bruise-removing cream" and "wrinkle-free moisturiser."

When she reached Grimmauld Place, she walked up the steps to number 12, which was invisible to the Muggles, and stepped inside. She was careful to watch for Kreacher in case he decided she was back to feast on his long-dead Mistress.  
Briar made enough noise to alert the house's occupants that she was here' although not enough to wake the portraits.

"Hey, Sirius." Briar mumbled, startling him from his stool. He fell with a thud, butterbeer sloshing over his dirty shirt.  
A clatter of footsteps hurried to the kitchen, and a nervous Ginny peeked through the door, relaxing when she saw Briar's face of suppressed laughter and Sirius on the floor.

"Hey kid," Briar greeted, offering Sirius a hand. "How's everyone doing?"

Ginny's face collapsed in grief. "Come to the living area and see."

Briar stepped out of the kitchen, following Ginny out to where the Weasleys and Harry sat. Briar grimaced at the sight, everyone wore somber faces- even Fred who was sleeping. Ron had tucked his head in his hands and looked as though he had been in that position for a while. Harry was staring down at his butterbeer while finally, George watched the dying fire.

"Honestly," Briar spoke- causing Harry and George to look up, "you lot are acting as though he's died."

George turned his gaze to the fire once more, "For all we know, he might be."

Briar clucked her tongue, "Mr. Weasley isn't dead." She could still feel the heat of her locket against her flesh from where it was hidden behind her shirt. He was alive, she knew it.

"Alright," she crowed. "Everyone into bed –if you can't sleep, take a shower. Loitering around here isn't doing any good."

As tired as she was, she still found the energy in her to levitate a passed-out Ron and Fred up the stairs, with Harry, Ginny, and George on her tail.  
When they were all tucked away, safely in their beds Briar made down the stairs back to Sirius who was looked almost cheerful.

"Why are you so buoyant?' Briar rose a brow, setting a kettle of water onto the stove for coffee.

Sirius downed the last drops of his butterbeer. "Because there'll be a whole lot of people running around here for Christmas now."  
Briar clucked her tongue in slight disapproval. Although she recognised that Sirius must be terribly lonely.

"You need to bathe." Briar announced suddenly, eyeing his dirty apparel. "Shave. Change into some clean clothes. Honestly, why'd you let yourself get this bad? Go on.-"She ordered him off.  
When he disappeared, Briar sorted around the cupboards until she found a pair of scissors. Briar settled down with her mug of coffee, and waited with her wand at the ready until he had returned.

* * *

"Briar, dear? What are you doing?"

It must've look bizarre and possibly dangerous to walk in and see Sirius immobilised, propped up on a chair with Briar hovering around him, hacking away at his elbow-length hair.

"Just giving him a bit of a haircut," Briar replied sweetly. Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Oh that's nice of you, dear. - Honestly Sirius you'd look much better with trim hair."  
Mrs. Weasley collapsed into a kitchen chair, looking entirely exhausted.

"How is Mr. Weasley?" Briar asked tensely.

Mrs. Weasley gave an exhausted sigh. "He's going to be all right," she said, "He's sleeping. We can all go see him later. Bill's with him now, said he's going to take the morning off of work."  
Mrs. Weasley looked around, "Where're the kids at?"

Briar glanced up from Sirius's hair. "Sleeping. Or as I suspect for most of them, lying awake and in wait for news."

Mrs. Weasley stood on shaking legs. "I'll go rouse them, and tell them the news." She waved her wand at the kitchen, causing pots and pans, sausages and eggs to start making themselves up. "We'll have breakfast, and then we'll all have a bit of a lay down then see Arthur."

* * *

"Blimey, that's a bit of Déjà vu." Fred grinned groggily as he stepped into the kitchen, followed by the others. "I specifically remember mum doing the same thing to Bill- although he did sneak off in the night to grow his hair back." Fred added thoughtfully.

Briar cast a look downwards at Sirius- raising her brows as if challenging him to do the same.  
Sirius' hair was just slightly past his ears now- and as tempted as she was to chop it shorter, she stopped there. Taking her wand, she vanished the hairs and muttered the counter-spell to release Sirius.

Once free, he barked his protests angrily, and stormed off- only to return five minutes later when breakfast was completed.  
Briar snorted at the ineffectiveness, and proceeded to dig in to her breakfast.

* * *

Briar was groggily aware that someone had slipped in next to her- and she verified that when she woke up a few hours later, face to face with-.

"GEORGE!" Briar shrieked, toppling backwards out of bed. She heard a tired groan, then laughter as he peeked over the edge of the bed to peer down at her.  
"Hiya." George snickered, propping his head up. Briar scowled, "Get your own bed!"

"I would've," George mused, "but yours looked more comfortable."

Briar's scowl deepened –causing George to lean down and pinch both her cheeks. "Like I said, you'll get wrinkles early if you do that."  
Briar swatted him away, turning towards her trunk- which must've arrived when she was sleeping. "Get dressed, we're going to see your dad." Briar commanded.

"Bossy as ever," George teased, but reluctantly stripped off his shirt.

"Not here!" Briar yowled, her face a red hue. "Go to _your_ room- you oaf!" She shoved him from the room, her face a light in color as his laughter joined in with her yelling.

* * *

Briar had dressed- although _only because she didn't own her own sweater, _as she had proclaimed upon seeing George's pleasantly gleeful face in his old sweater he had given her. Moody and Tonks were Harry's escorts- Briar had berated Moody all the way to St. Mungo's on giving Sirius reign to check-in on her.

"-And finally!" Briar took a breath of air.  
"Quit your blabbering, girl." Moody growled. "We're here. And you're attracting attention with your hollering."

Briar scowled –flicking George's hands away when he made to pinch her cheeks again –and fell silent.

Tonks leaned close to a window, speaking up to the mannequin portrayed in Purge & Dowse Ltd.  
"Wotcher," Tonks muttered, her breath seaming up the window. "We're here to see Arthur Weasley."

The mannequin gave a tiny nod, and beckoned with its finger.

Briar stepped through the glass, and was greeted with a very clean looking area, with witches and wizards pacing about in bright green robes.  
The waiting room was lined with witches and wizards all waiting in turn- one man who's head kept changing into a kettle and back again with every time he sneezed.

"Ah, we'd like to see Arthur Weasley," Tonks repeated to the Welcome Witch. She nodded, sighing with boredom, "Yes, first floor, second door to the right. In the Dai Llewellyn Ward."

They followed Tonks through a set of double doors into a narrow hallway- portraits of witches and wizards lined the walls- all yelling diagnoses to the various passerby's.

"You there. The blonde one. Are you suffering from vampirism? Or have you been bitten by someone with irregular sharp teeth?" A portrait of an old man with greying hair called out to her.

"No!" Briar snapped, irritated. "I'm not a vampire- for Merlin's sake."

George snagged her wrist, tugging her away from the portraits with a laugh.

"We'll wait outside, Molly." Said Tonks, "I'm sure Arthur doesn't want too many visitors at once –it should be family first."  
Moody grumbled his approval, and he, Tonks and Briar fell back to lean against the wall outside of his room.

"Ah-ah." George snagged Briar's wrist. "Soon enough you'll be part of the family!"

Briar flushed, seeing Tonks' raised brows. "Is that a marriage proposal, George?"  
He grinned, pulling her into the room. "Soon enough, Briar. Be patient, love. We still have to finish school."

Briar had just barely stopped herself from clubbing George in the presence of his family.

Mr. Weasley was propped up on several pillows, reading a book when he saw their approach.

"Hello!" he greeted, "Bill just left a moment ago, said he needed to get back to work."

Mrs. Weasley stooped to peck his cheek, "How are you, Arthur? You still look a bit peaky." Mr. Weasley gave her a bright smile, "I feel absolutely fine." He gave Ginny a one-armed hug, "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they?" Fred inquired, taking a seat that Mrs. Weasley had just conjured up.

"Because I started bleeding like mad every time they do," Mr. Weasley replied cheerfully. "Suspect it's the venom from the snake that keeps the wound open."

"How'd it happen, dad?" Fred asked. Mr. Weasley have a menial shrug, "Just like Harry told you, I dozed off and got bitten."

"Where were you when it happened?" George pressed. Briar looked down at her lap miserably- _in the Department of Mysteries._

"That's my business," Mr. Weasley snapped. "I was on duty."

"So were you guarding the weapon- the one that _You-Know-Who_ wants?"

"You heard your father!" Mrs. Weasley crowed. "You lot can come back and say goodbye later –Arthur, dear, Alastor and Tonks are outside waiting they want to talk to you."  
She shooed everyone out the door. "Oh, Briar. I don't imagine you want to stay- you were the one to report in after all."

Briar nodded, "I'll just go grab a coffee or something."  
George followed after her, hooking and arm around her waist as they made their way to the fifth floor.  
"So what is the meeting about?" George urged.

Briar pressed her lips together, "Just clearing the Ministry for sign of that snake."  
"And?" George prompted her further, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I can't say." Briar shook her head, "I promised Mrs. Weasley I wouldn't tell you anything about the Order."

George gave a grumble, reaching up to grab the tray of sugar cubes that Briar couldn't quite reach. She took it, plopping two cubes into her coffee.

"You'd have gotten much more information if you'd just stayed back-"

"Briar?"

Briar swivelled around –and there he stood, still very intimidatingly tall, with far too many scars was her father.

* * *

**Ooo! Cliff-hanger-ish! Two chapters in one day! *wipes sweat off brow* And I've already started on the eleventh chapter, although I don't think it'll be posted until tomorrow.**

**Question: If you lived in the world of "Harry Potter" what profession would you partake in? And why?**

**Personally, I'd probably work as a Hogwarts Professor -simply because I absolutely love the idea of bringing magic into the reach of children. Although I'm not sure how successful I'd be at teaching lol.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya - Yes, I agree with you. But with things I write I only keep around characters I have use for- and Sirius, regardless of his close relationship with Briar, wouldn't much of a usable character if I proceeded with a series. If anything, Sirius is a support character. Also- Slytherin and Gryffindor are the only characters with sensible animals- oh and in mythology a Griffin has the body of a lion, so Gryffindor's representing animal of a lion makes a bit of sense. Maybe Hufflepuff originates from like a Puffskein (or a miniature Pygmy Puff?)  
I'll update as much as I can! Although it's not much of a chapter today- sorry!**

**JessMill -Ah but don't most wizarding families teach their children the basics?- Minus muggle-borns of course. And I wish you luck with your career- personally I don't think I could handle that many children XD.**

* * *

"D-Dad?" Briar stuttered, almost slopping coffee down her sweater. To her relief, George saw her unease and removed her coffee from her grasp and set it aside.  
Rurik York looked uncomfortable- even more so upon realising George's presence. Rurik's discomfort looked odd on him, it seemed her presence had wiped his usual poker-face clean off.

"Why are you here?" Briar demanded, gripping George's hand for comfort. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, glowering at the man who had disowned her.

"Barnaby Root's wife gave birth last night- you know Barnaby, he visited lots when you were younger."

Briar had a fleeting image of a large, balding man. She wondered idly how on earth he had managed to find a wife.

"Why are you here?" Rurik shot back, his face once again stony.

Briar cleared her throat awkwardly –suddenly George's arms were around her, his hands cupping her flat stomach almost protectively.

"She's pregnant," George replied seriously, "We came for a check-in on our child."

Briar gave a shrill squawk, and Rurik thundered a booming, "**WHAT!?**"  
Briar cuffed George's ear, "I'm not pregnant, you crazy-! "Briar took a deep breath, glowering at George before tossing a perfectly calm look to Rurik. "I'm visiting Arthur Weasley."

Rurik managed to compose his livid features, "Ah, that's who was attacked the other night? Just another example, I suppose. Another reason to rearrange your loyalties, Briar." Rurik quipped.  
George's face grew angered at Rurik's _'just another example' _comment, but Briar had already stepped forward fuming.

_"You have no right!"_ Briar snarled, her sharp eyes sparked with an odd electricity that Rurik had never seen before. "_We are fighting for the truth! While you lay around as a meaty puppet!"_

Rurik flinched, as though physically struck. Briar stepped forward, snarling in a way that made her seem taller. "_Mr. Weasley is an honorable man –not just an "example" and if you dare insult the Weasleys again I won't hesitate to blast you through the wall."_

Briar snagged George's wrist and tugged him away- leaving gaping visitor's and a wounded Rurik behind.

"Bloody hell," George breathed, tugging her toward him and kissing her firmly on the lips. "That was amazing- you're a bloody firecracker."

Briar merely tossed him a half-hearted glare.

* * *

"And then Briar said, "If you dare insult the Weasley's again I won't hesitate to blast you through the wall." One fellow who stopped to watch nearly peed himself in fright!"

Briar turned her embarrassed face downwards, unable to form a sound as Fred and Sirius roared with laughter.  
Mrs. Weasley set a gentle hand on Briar's shoulder, "You didn't have to do that for us, dear." Although Mrs. Weasley wore something similar to a touched smile.  
Briar shook her head, "Your family is a lovingly warm, respectable group, Mrs. Weasley. If I didn't say anything, I don't think I could look any of you in the face again."

Mrs. Weasley looked as though she had swelled with pride, and was now bursting at the seams.  
"Such a sweet girl," Mrs. Weasley cooed, "Here, have a bit more coffee- milk dear?"

"Briar prefers just sugar," George cut in, throwing an arm around the now-blushing Briar. She gazed down at her coffee, mumbling a thanks to Mrs. Weasley when she poured Briar another cup.

"I never did like Rurik much," said Sirius finally, "He was always a stickler for rules –although it was a nasty surprise for Rurik when James Potter got Head Boy instead of him."  
Briar clucked her tongue, her face downturned at the thought of her father in such bad taste. –In her youth, Briar saw witches and wizards bow with deep respect and admiration for her father. But now that she was older, with an opinion of her own, she had begun to see his flaws- flaws that Briar just couldn't get past.  
In reality… her father was a bit of a… disappointment.

* * *

Christmas was arriving shortly, and Briar, Fred and George were tasked with the job of decorating the house. It wasn't as productive as Briar would have liked- seeing as Fred was constantly enchanting the decorations to sing, 'God Rest Ye' Merry Hippogriffs'- which Sirius joyously sang along to, and kept swiping candy-canes off of the tree- while George kept trying to hang a mistletoe over every doorway as an excuse to kiss her.

Briar had finally given up- throwing down the rosary and storming off to her room and staying there for the rest of the evening.

"You can't stay in there forever, love." George sung, as he somehow found a way to unlock her door and march right in.  
"Bugger off," Briar grumbled, burying her face in the pillows as a way to hide her pout.  
"We're just having a bit of fun," George enthused, "it's Christmas!"

"Ho, ho, ho." Briar replied dryly. George dropped his arms, and quietly shut the door as he prowled further into her room.  
"Why such a spoil-sport?" George inquired softly, crouching next to her bed.

"I hate Christmas," Briar mumbled, "My mum died around this time so my dad and I never really got around to celebrating. It didn't seem right to be happy on the anniversary of her death."

George fell silent, unsure what to say and do. Briar sat up in bed, her blanket draped over her head. "Although, I suppose I should move past that –mum wouldn't want me upset." Briar brushed away her bangs and scooted to the edge of the bed and pecked George on the cheek.

She pointed upwards upon his wide-eyed look, "Mistletoe."

* * *

The winter break was drawing to an end, and Sirius' mood was progressively worsening. So s she feared –Sirius had finally cracked.

"I warned you _Snivellus_!"

Briar burst through the kitchen door in time to see Snape and Sirius with their wands drawn and pointed at each other.  
"That's enough!" Briar snarled, her hands on her hips in a very Molly Weasley-ish way.

Snape turned his snarling features to her, "Be grateful that you were saved by child, Black."  
Briar turned her sharp eyes directly to Snape, "If you're done, then I suggest you leave."

Snape strode away, pausing at the door, "Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter."  
Sirius glared after him, wand at his side.

"What's with the sour faces?" Mr. Weasley inquired as his wife wheeled him through the door.  
"Nothing, Arthur. You just caught the end of an old school friend reunion." Sirius said, and with what looked to be an enormous effort, he put on a smile. "So… you're cured? That's really great news."  
"Yes, isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasley, leading her husband to a chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end. And Arthur learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, _haven't you dear?"_ she added, rather menacingly.

"Yes, Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley replied meekly.

* * *

Briar found herself back at Hogwarts the following day. Sirius had been sour –as expected- but had nonetheless hugged her in farewell and promised to check in on her via two-way mirror.  
When they had returned to classes, she was overloaded with homework –mostly from Umbridge. Briar spent the majority of her week in the library- the remainder of her time was used helping Fred and George sell their new invention of "Headless Hats"- hats that make your head vanish.-

In fact, with NEWTs coming up Briar hardly had time to spend on her own!

George nudged her slightly, "What did Snape say about Monkswood again?"

Briar gave an impatient sigh, "That it's a primary ingredient for Wolfsbane."  
George scribbled that down onto his roll of parchment, "Right. Thanks-."

"Oi! You love-birds!" Lee suddenly shouted- and was pounced on Madam Pince immediately, who hushed him violently.

"Right, sorry." Lee grumbled quietly, side-stepping her. He splayed the _Daily Prophet_ over their table.  
Briar spared no side glance- as an Auror she was already informed of Azkaban's mass breakout.  
George read it over, gazing over at Briar with concern. "They might send you in on the man-hunt, then."  
Briar shook her head, an ugly look on her face. "Last I heard from them was right before Christmas- I guess old Umbridge got to the Minister to inform him of my- er-," Briar tossed Lee a careful glance, "-involvement outside of school… He'll try to keep me out of work as much as he can."

Lee gave her a startled look, "Well, if he's trying to keep you away why not just fire you?"  
Briar gave a dry laugh, "Ministry is short on Aurors- if something worse than this happens, then they need all the help they can get."

Lee frowned heavily. "Blimey, the Ministry sure is corrupt."  
Briar chuckled once more, "Tell me about it…"

* * *

**Question: Who are your favorite characters in the Harry Potter realm? If you can at least one "good" and one "evil" character! :D**

**As I made prominent in this story, my favorite "good" character is Sirius Black; my favorite "evil" character would be Draco Malfoy- although only the book Draco- as much as I love Tom Felton, I don't think he portrayed Draco as evil as he could.**

**I do not own- OMFG KITTENS! *cough* Sorry, while I was writing this my cat's babies ran across my lawn and I died with cuteness overload.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**-AL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - I'm not sure what Narcissa's name means- I googled it but I all I found as definitions was "narcissist" and "daisy" and I'm not sure if those are correct. Care to inform my ignorant mind, please? :D  
And it says that Narcissa is not actually a death eater, but she does share the pureblood ideals. -And I love her love for Draco, I wish Draco was kinder to her in the books, that dastardly git. :v  
Thank you! I'm glad you liked it- here's a little Georgie/Briar for you.**

**Also- I would like say that I will not be responding to Guest/Anon reviews -and as much as I love people reviewing, I think it will just become too troublesome in the future. Sorry for any inconvenience! - But I will say to this _one_ Anon, that Briar is far too prideful to become handsy with George- it just doesn't work for her tough-girl/flustered personality.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! :*  
**

* * *

**Warning: End of chapter there will be a reference to a bit of hanky-panky. It is not detailed, but it is mentioned. You have been warned conservatives. **

"Oi Briar!" George swooped in beside her, a charming grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Briar demanded, eyeing him suspiciously. It had been several times that George had called on Briar for assistance after self-testing gone wrong.  
George faked a wounded look, "Why do you always assume that I've gotten into trouble-."

Briar gave him a dull look, "George… It's you."  
His face resumed its grin within seconds, "Fair enough- anyways Valentines is coming up you know."  
Briar made a face, "And I suppose you want me to make some more love potions?"  
George paused, looking a bit offended. "Actually I wanted you to be my valentines."  
Briar's face burned with red almost instantly. She turned face downwards to hide her face, "Oh."

"I promise it's not a joke-. " George put in quickly. Briar glanced up hurriedly, "No- that's not what I was thinking, it's just- Oh…" Briar huffed, rubbing her face in anxiously. "Yeah, sure. I'll be your valentine."

George's face lit up with a grin, "Brilliant! We'll meet up to go to the Hogsmeade trip then?"  
Briar returned his grin, "Absolutely."

* * *

"Where are you off to, Miss. York?" Umbridge smiled sweetly upon cornering Briar who was heavily dressed.  
"I'm going on the Hogsmeade trip." Briar told her truthfully. Umbridge eyed her carefully, "And what will you be doing there?"  
Briar shot her a steady look, "it's valentines. I have a date."  
An evil smile flitted over Umbridge's face which disappeared a second too late. "Oh?" her voice was a sweet as honey, "who will you be attending with?"  
Briar gave a dry laugh, "I'm afraid that's not your business, Professor. Excuse me, I must get going, otherwise I'll be late." Briar tossed her now fuming Professor a grin. "Goodbye, Professor."

* * *

"Nosy old bat," George grumbled upon hearing Briar's recount on their way to Hogsmeade. "Suppose she would use me as blackmail had you said anything?" George inquired, screwing his face up.

Briar shrugged, "It's a high possibility, still," she tossed him a toothy grin, "I doubt Umbridge could find a way to threaten you."  
A coy look curled George's lips; his hand slipped around hers. Briar turned her embarrassed face down, but intertwined their fingers nonetheless.

"Where do you want to go?" George questioned, his hand still firm around hers. Briar glanced around the shops will extreme curiosity. She rarely went on Hogsmeade trips, preferring rather to stay back at the school and bury her nose in the book, true to her Ravenclaw nature.  
"What about Madam Puddifoot's?" George suggested, "Fred said it was a date place."

Briar eyed the shop, giving a shrug. "Why not?"

Both George and Briar paused in horrified-disgust upon stepping through the threshold. The teashop was a cramped and smoggy little place, everything was decorated in pink and frills, there was even little cherubs flying about and tossing around pink confetti.  
"This is…" Briar recoiled, "repulsive."  
George's brown eyes were large with unimaginable fright, and it looked as though he had lost the ability to speak.

"A seat for two?" Madam Puddifoot inquired, she was a very short woman with dark hair drawn up in a tight bun.  
"Oh we were just-" But Briar was cut short as Madam Puddifoot snagged both Briar and George's hand and dragged them to an available table. It was the furthest from the door- _probably so she could re-route us if we try to bolt, _Briar thought bitterly.

"What would you like?"

George seemed far too stuck in a repulsed stupor to reply –and ever the polite one, Briar managed a weak smile. "Coffee for me, tea for him."  
Madam Puddifoot was back in an instant, bringing two heart-shaped mugs along with her.

"Here you are m'dears. Just holler if you need anything." The women swept off to the door as it chimed open again.  
It seemed to take a naked cherub hovering in George's face before he was snapped out of his stupor and had the sense to smack it away.

"Let's get out of here." He mumbled, a shiver racking through him. As they stood, Briar suddenly saw who had come through the door.  
"Wait," she whispered, "It's Harry and Cho Chang."

George took one glance at the awkward-faced Harry, and a grin stretched along his face. George sat back down on the ugly, plush pink cushioned seat and took a drink of tea, "I'd like to watch this date of theirs."

"Ooh, but-"Briar was shifting nervously, there was the desire to watch the oh-so-elusive Harry Potter struggle through a date, and yet at the same time not want to disturb it.

"Alright," Briar agreed begrudgingly, plopping down next to him and drawing the hood of her jumper over her white-blonde hair, she nudged him to do the same.  
And in silence, they sat, taking sips of their drinks and fixing their eyes on the table across from theirs.  
George slipped his hand around hers, bringing a small smile to Briar's lips.

* * *

_"I'll see you around, Harry."_ Cho hiccoughed dramatically, dashing from the teacup. Briar gave a disbelieving snort, "Poor Harry, always playing with trouble –you'd think he'd know better than to laugh while a girl is crying."  
George gave a quiet chuckle, watching as Harry slammed down a galleon and sprinted after her. "At least you're not like that."

Briar rose a brow, "Like what?"

George gestured towards the recently abandoned table, "Like _Cho_ –a fluff-loving romantic, and impossibly girlie."  
Briar dropped her head, faking a sob, "What do you think I am! A man!?"

Much like Harry, George fumbled to explain, "N-no! I didn't mean it that away-"But Briar was laughing, raising her head to show that she was only joking. George dropped his wildly gesturing arms and gave a laugh as well.  
"C'mon, let's get out of here before we drown in pink." George snagged her hand and tugged her up, the pair of them throwing down a galleon and hurrying out the teashop.

Rain splattered down onto their heads, Briar tugged on George's hand in the direction she wanted to go. "I know a short-cut to the school."  
They started off in a sprint, their hoods flying off of their rain drenched hair. Briar hauled George along, ducking beneath a barbed-wire fence and to the Shrieking Shack.  
Once inside, they collapsed to the floor, panting through their wide grins.

"Where is this short-cut?" George managed to speak through his heavy breathing. Briar pointed down to the floor boards, "There's a pathway under one of these panels, it leads under Hogsmeade all the way back to Hogwarts and through a pass way of the Whomping Willow. It was built for Remus," Briar explained, regaining her breath.

"Interesting," George grinned slyly. "I'll be sure to use it later."

Then, George snagged her waist and brought his lips to hers. Briar had half a mind to shove him away, _but-_ Here they were, alone, with little chance of interruption. Chances like this didn't come often…  
Briar accepted the snog, knotting her hands in his short hair. And together, pressed against the wall, they slid down to the floor and…

* * *

**So um... *cough* I don't do ****_those_**** scenes really -I apologize if you're a bit disappointed with this date chapter. I have very little experience on public dates -seeing as both my boyfriend and I aren't very social so we prefer to chill at home and play video games. X3  
Oh, and for the record, Briar will not get pregnant -in this story, maybe she'll have some blonde/ginger babies running around in future stories or specials.**

**Question: What would your favorite shop be in Hogsmeade? (ie. Dervish & Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, The Hog's Head Tavern, Honeydukes Sweetshop, Madam Puddifoot's, post office, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, The Shrieking Shack, The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke Shop)**

**Mine would be Honeydukes. The idea of so many sweets is just bizarre and a life-long dream for me. What can I say, I'm a bit of a food-fanatic. ;D**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore's Army was a success –from the few meetings Briar had attended she could see real improvement in many of its members.  
They had finally moved on to Patronuses –Briar had aided Harry in teaching this, both she and Harry had performed an example for the rest of the members. And there were many inquiries on what Briar's bulky feline Patronus was.

Drew was quick on the uptake, casting a full-bodied Patronus after two full meetings of practice. He had blushingly mumbled in embarrassment upon casting a fluffy hare –similar to that of Luna Lovegood's.  
All had gone well –until a little house elf had tripped through the door way.

"Harry Potter… sir… Dobby has come to warn you!" Dobby squeaked, twisting his ears in punishment. "She's coming sir- she- she has told us not to say- but Dobby must warn Harry Potter!"

A cold chill roared up inside Briar, as the trembling house elf slammed his head against the floor.  
Harry grasped hold of Dobby, preventing him from injuring himself, "Who is "she" Dobby? Is it Umbridge?"  
Dobby nodded with a squeak, biting his own arm with a howl.

Harry froze over, "Thanks Dobby- you can go back to the kitchens, and I forbid you from hurting yourself!"  
Dobby gave a thankful squeak and disappeared with a crack. Harry swivelled to the rest of the DA.

Harry straightened up, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" He bellowed, "GO!"

They all sprinted for the exit at once, forming a scramble at the door, the people burst through, sprinting in different direction. Briar could see people who did not belong to the DA hidden behind statues and around the corner. She raised her wand to the roof- and suddenly it exploded- dust and particles of debris flying everywhere casting a cover over the fleeing members.

"DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!" Briar hollered, jinxing someone who made to grab for Drew. He tossed her a thank you, and sprinted down through the hallway with the others. Briar mingled in the hallway, tossing spells at those attempting to capture the remaining stragglers when a thick arm curled around her face –cutting off her supply of oxygen. Their hands bounded her lashing hands and forced the wand from her grip.  
She was forced along- unable to see, breath and move anything except her feet.

"Mr. Montague, please remove your arm from Miss. York's face. It's understandable to keep an opponent secure, but I'm sure it's be rather hard to explain to her father if you suffocated her." A sickly sweet voice chimed in her ears.  
The Slytherin Quidditch captain removed his arm from her face, but strengthened his hold around her arms and upper body. Briar gave a gasp for air and tossed a toe-curling glare at Umbridge, who returned it with a glorified smile.

Briar caught a glance of a restrained Harry, as she was forced into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's office was packed with people, including Dumbledore himself, Professor McGonagall, the Minister, Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt along with a few other Auror's who seemed surprised of Briar's attendance.

"Well, well, well." Fudge eyed Harry with a vicious satisfaction, "Caught in the act, were you? I expect you know why you are here?"

Briar saw Harry's eyes flicker to Dumbledore, who gave the slightest shake of his head.

"Ye-No."

Fudge looked confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"No." Harry repeated firmly.

Fudge looked aggravated, "Are you aware that you have broken any school rules or Ministry decrees?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Harry responded blandly.

Briar knew it was best to keep her mouth shut –no matter how badly she wanted to scream and yell, and tear the greasy tendrils of hair from Umbridge's ugly head. Regardless, she kept her mouth shut. It's not as though she could fight off Montague bare handed –and he reminded her of this by tightening his grip around her.

"So, it's news to you, is it," Fudge began, trembling with rage now, "that an illegal student organisation was found within this school?"

"Yes it is," said Harry, his face full of innocence.

Fudge cleared his throat, "Nothing like a good witness then; Delores, fetch her then."

Umbridge waddled off, and no one spoke until the door opened again and Umbridge was ushering in curly-haired Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be frightened, dear." Umbridge cooed, "The Minister is very pleased, and he'll be informing your mother what a good girl you've been; now come and tell the Minister what you saw."

"Galloping gargoyles!" Fudge shouted in surprise upon seeing Marietta's spotty face. Briar had to muffle the sickened pleasure on her face as she read the word, "Sneak," sprawled on Marietta's forehead in boils.

"Has Harry Potter be hosting an illegal organisation, Miss. Edgecombe?" Umbridge smiled sweetly, her grin widening when Marietta nodded mutely.

"I do not deny –nor do I suspect Harry would either –that illegal meetings have been held prior to this evening." Dumbledore spoke, drawing silence, "As Delores has reported six months before, that there have been secret meetings on going from that time till now- had been a Defence Against the Dark Arts Club was formed before Delores' decree. Does Miss. Edgecombe have evidence of six months' worth of meetings?"

"Just nod or shake your head, dear." Umbridge braced Marietta's shoulders, smiling cloying. To Briar's surprise Marietta shook her head- until she saw that the girl's eyes had gone blank.

"I don't think you understand the question, dear." Umbridge gave a little snarl.

"I would have thought that her meaning was quite clear," McGonagall snapped harshly, "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss. Edgecombe?"  
Marietta nodded.

Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A second later Briar had yanked free of her human restraint, and Dumbledore had rose, his wand raised.  
Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands as though she had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Delores." Dumbledore looked angry –which was a first for Briar, who never had much contact with Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes you're right." Umbridge was breathing heavily, "I- I forgot myself."

"Delores," Fudge said, an air of finality around him. "The meeting tonight- the one we know definitely happened-"

"Yes," Umbridge drew a breath, "Yes, right. When Miss. Edgecombe tipped me off, I proceeded to the seventh floor with _trustworthy_ students, so to catch them red-handed. But it appears they were forewarned, as by the time we reached there they had run in different directions. And Miss. York here." Umbridge made a jerky motion to Briar, who Montague had re-restrained. Fudge looked at her in surprise, seemingly just noticing her. "Blasted a hole in the roof as to allow cover for the students to flee under."

Briar saw Kinglsey extend his head in approval, to which she had to fight a grin.

"Miss. York was hexing my team of students right and left, preventing us from capturing anyone but her and Potter. But no matter, I have a list here, found in the Room of Requirement, stating all their names."

To Briar's horror, Umbridge extracted a sheet of parchment from her pocket and handed it off to Fudge.

"Excellent," there was a gleam of victory in Fudge's eyes, "See what they've named themselves? _Dumbledore's Army."_

Dumbledore reached out and took the parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading, and for a moment looked unable to say a word. Then, he looked up, smiling.

"Looks like the game is up." Dumbledore said simply, "Would you like a written statement, Cornelius- or a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Briar gave a tremble… _He wouldn't leave us..? Would he?_

"You organised this? You recruited all those students- for your army?" Fudge looked bewildered.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "Tonight was the first meeting. Merely to see if they had wanted to join up or not."

"So you HAVE been plotting against me!" Fudge wailed, brandishing a finger in a way that made him see almost mad.

"That's right." Dumbledore concluded cheerfully.

"No!" Harry shouted, but was silenced by an abrupt shake of Briar's head.

Fudge looked Dumbledore over with a triumphant pleasure, "You will be escorted to the Ministry at once, charged formally and then sent to Azkaban to await trial."

"Ah," Dumbledore was smiling serenely. "Here's where we hit a snag –you see, you seem to be under the impression that I will come quietly."

There was a bang- a flash of silver light and Briar ducked from Montague's hold. She coughed as white-grey dust erupted around them, and silently she drew up, peering through the heavy layer.

"Are you alright, Miss. York?" Dumbledore, half-mindedly dusted the grey ash from her mused hair.  
Briar gave him a smile, "I am, sir."

"Under the circumstances now assuming you have lost your title as an Auror- which I do apologize for." Dumbledore looked mournfully down at her. "I'd wish that you continue to aid the students here until you can no longer."  
Briar nodded firmly, "I'll do that for you, Professor Dumbledore. I'll head off now, take care sir."

"And to you." Dumbledore inclined his head, reaching down to extract a crumpled sheet of parchment from beneath a fallen silver object.  
Dumbledore handed it off to her, winking, before setting off into the settling dust.

Briar gazed down at the parchment, where golden letters of "Dumbledore's Army," shined up at her. Briar swallowed bravely, and took off, in search for any students that were in need. Just as Dumbledore requested.

* * *

**So I except there will be only a few more chapters left -and admittedly I'm planning on a THIRD STORY, the third story will take place in the final book and- Oops, can't reveal anymore now ;)**

**I've already gotten a head start on the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Question: Who's death in the entire Harry Potter series made you the most upset?**

**Mine would be -of course- Sirius Black's. He was my favorite and I just- *sobs***

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	14. Chapter 14

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Delores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) had replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.

Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

As Dumbledore had predicted, Briar lost her job at the Ministry- and since Umbridge's newly appointed state as Headmistress, Briar had also lost her title of Head Girl. Both were equal blows, but it allowed Briar a little more freedom for mischief- in which she was, of course, accompanied by the Weasley twins.

"Are you sure these'll last?" Briar inquired, eyeing the fireworks. "There isn't a lot of gunpowder in those."  
"It'll be fine," Fred waved off her concerns. "I hope that Umbridge tries vanish them, they multiple by the dozen if you do."

Briar gave a carefree shrug, and dragged the fiery tip of her wand along their ends. And one by one, they blasted off, popping largely with loud bangs and twirling up the stairs and around their heads harmlessly.  
The three of them ducked behind the tapestry-covered secret room, watching as Umbridge and Filch watched, transfixed. One of the fireworks neared Umbridge, zooming towards her with a menacing buzz-like sound.  
Umbridge gave a girlish shriek, and tried to stupefy the firework. - The firework exploded with such a nasty bang, that it caused Umbridge to fly back into Filch.

"Amazing," Briar mumbled appreciatively.

Fred and George high-fived each other, "Let's off some more, before Umbridge's wig gets blown off.

* * *

Regardless of Briar's rebellious streak, she still had took the time to study for her NEWTs. But it seemed as though Fred and George had officially given up on school.

"Come on Briar, let's set off another round of dungbombs in Umbridge's office." George nudged her with a whisper. Briar's nose remained firmly in her book, scanning its contents thoroughly.

"I'm studying, George." Briar mumbled, "Not all of us have a career ensured outside of school."

George have a tiny, disappointed sigh. He glanced over at Madam Pince carefully before stooping down and kissing her full on the lips. "Do as you will, love. But I'd like to spend as much time before Fred and I get out of here."

This caused Briar to drop her book in surprise. She turned to him, snagging the end of his t-shirt as he went to leave. "You're leaving Hogwarts?"

George nodded numbly, "This afternoon, we're planning on leaving during the Transfiguration exam."  
Briar's face fell, looking tempted to try and persuade him out of it. "So I won't see you go?"

George gave her a half-smile, "I'm sure you'll hear an entire recount afterwards."

Briar stood from her chair, and snagged his collar. She brought his face to her level, and kissed him firmly. George gave a muffled sound of surprise, but melted into her touch happily.  
Briar could hear Madam Pince shouting- but she merely waved the old crow off from over her shoulder, and continuing to kiss an _excited_ George.  
George drew back for a breath, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. His hand curled around her waist, tugging her out of the library –books, studying, and dungbombs long forgotten.

* * *

During her Transfiguration exam, Briar heard a large bang. A few other exam-takers glanced around in curiosity, but Briar kept her eyes firmly on her paper, a small grin splashing upon her lips,

And later that same day, she heard many recounts of the glorious leave of Fred and George Weasley.  
Briar was also sure to visit the swamp left behind as evidence. She sat cross-legged in front of it, lighting a Weasley Wizbang and watching as it flew off, down the hallway, no doubt to cause a stir.

* * *

The fact of the Weasley's departure, and that Gryffindor had managed to win the Quidditch Cup was a large blow to Umbridge –who could be seen muttering wildly to herself, stalking about in search of students to yell at.

Briar was also pleased to find that the teachers were "_incompetent" _upon removing free-willed fireworks from their class or the hallways, and needed Umbridge to do it for them.  
There was a sickening satisfaction for Briar to see the stout woman running about, occasionally with Filch on her tail.  
At the moment- Briar was planning some disruption –only to have to hide as Umbridge and five other Ministry Members march past towards the Entrance.  
Briar cursed, stumbling to find Professor McGonagall –they were going to sneak in on Hagrid!

* * *

"What do you mean?" McGonagall gave a shrill shout, dressed ready for bed.

"Exactly what I said," Briar insisted.

McGonagall fetched her wand, and pulled a shawl over her woollen night gown. "Miss. York, you're finished with your NEWTs, correct?"  
She was giving Briar an odd look, but it had lessened upon Briar nod of confirmation.

"Then assist me in disrupting this unlawful persecution!" McGonagall erected her wand, storming from her quarters with Briar right on her heels. 

* * *

"How dare you!" McGonagall shouted, sprinting from the castle. Briar was on her heels, wand drawn and ready to fight.

"Leave him alone! _Alone, I say!"_ McGonagall's voice carried through the night, "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Both Briar and McGonagall never saw it coming, four read streaks of a stunning spells shot forward, catching McGonagall straight in the chest, she was blown right over Briar's head, landing harshly on her back.  
Briar's roar of rage mixed with Hagrid's.

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed, "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT –AND THAT!"

Briar sprinted towards the standing attackers –and with a roar, she brandished her wand, lashing out left and right, casting spells quicker than anyone had ever seen. Her face was illuminated by the light of her spells, and it was a face of absolute rage.  
Briar was sure she could hear cheers egging her on –Briar cast a look at the Astronomy Tower, noting the numerous small figures –Briar decided she liked an audience cheering for her in combat.  
Briar dodged a jet of red light, and turned her eyes back to her remaining two opponents –Umbridge and a lone male Ministry Official, who looked as though he neither wanted to tangle with Briar or Hagrid's enormous, sweeping hands.

"Get out of here Hagrid! I'll hold them off –GO!"

Hagrid leaned down, scooping his unconscious dog into his arms and flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Yer a good lass, Briar!" Hagrid roared, sprinting away and allowing Briar to take down the remaining two.

"Get him! Get him!" Umbridge shrilled, but her remaining helper was backing away, and ended up tripping over his unconscious colleagues.

Briar stupefied him, and turned to Umbridge with an evil gleam in her eye. Umbridge raised her wand to Briar, only for Briar to disarm her with a little swipe of her arm.  
Now Umbridge looked frightened, and Briar took the time to enjoy this little moment.

"D-Don't you dare, I'll- I'll expel you!" Umbridge stuttered, pointing a pudgy finger at Briar. A crazy grin stretched across Briar's face, "You can't expel me if you're unable to speak."

Briar lashed out, her wand slashing through the air quicker than it hand previously- each spell hit Umbridge straight in the chest, and it seemed to erect Umbridge higher in the air until a final spell knock her down.  
Umbridge trembled harshly, boils marring her flesh, becoming so bulbous that Umbridge couldn't see nor speak.

"I hope you enjoy those, Um-_bitch_," Briar snarled, "I took the liberty of dumping the school's entire supply of boil-remover. Think of it as a little farewell present."

Briar tucked her wand in her pocket, and turned back to the school, she could see Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey lifting Professor McGonagall onto a stretcher.  
Professor Sprout gave Briar a look of pure awe, and said something that Briar thought she would never hear from her, "Fifty points to Ravenclaw for your outstanding abilities, Miss. York."

Briar managed a grin through her worried look, "Is Professor McGonagall going to be okay?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "We're sending her to St. Mungo's, that many stunning spells straight to the chest –_at her age_?"  
Briar played with her fingers, "I do hope she'll recover."  
Sprout tossed her a glorified look, "Minerva will pull through –although she'll be cursing the day she missed that fabulous spell-casting."

Briar gave a chuckle, waving her wand. "Accio trunk."

There was a large shatter, and her trunk zoomed towards her. Briar caught it, "I've been packed since Dumbledore has left," she told the pair, "I'm going to join him, wish everyone my luck will you?"

And with that, Briar strode from the grounds, her leave just as glorious as the Weasley's. And it certainly left a mark on Umbridge.

* * *

**A bit choppy, but it'll do! Only one or two- possibly three chapters left.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Question: Who is your favorite teacher at Hogwarts?**

Mine is by far, Professor Snape. 

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	15. Chapter 15- Epilogue

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - Thank you so much for sticking with this story! You have no idea how happy you've made me. 3  
Congratz on getting your drivers licence- use it well! Thanks for the information, I might use Narcissa in the third book... I cried when I read Fred's death scene in the book -did you know that it wasn't shown in the movie, and that was actually George- you can tell by when they stood together as the barrier around Hogwarts broke, and when he was crawling away from that Death Eater, you can tell by the color of George's jumper that it's him, not Fred.  
****Thank you again for holding my hand through this, it really helped me along!  
**

**Lucafred - Thank you for your reviews! I just had to use that "Um-bitch" part, it was so clever- thanks to Hm910ya for that. :D  
I thought it was a good way for Briar to leave Hogwarts- go out with a bang, you know?  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/liked/reviewed this story! It means so much, it literally bring tears of happiness to my eyes! ;v;**

* * *

The look on Sirius's face was priceless when he found Briar that next morning. Sirius rubbed his eyes, blinking with bewilderment.

"Briar?" Sirius went to poke her cheek –Briar slapped his hand away, and took a gulp of her coffee.  
"Yeah it's me," Briar grumbled, looking as though she hadn't slept. "Take a seat," she gave an exhausted sigh, "it's a bit of a story."

* * *

"I'm not sure whether to be proud or disappointed," Sirius spoke upon hearing her recount. His hands were clasped in front of him, and he was staring at her with an odd sort of look.  
Briar scratched her neck shyly, "Have you heard anything from Dumbledore?"

Sirius shook his head, "He stopped by to tell me what had happened, and to stay put –but nothing more."  
Briar dropped her head, "And Hagrid?"  
Sirius shook his head again, "Not a word."

Briar rubbed her face worriedly, "I'm afraid, Sirius. I'm afraid something is going to happen –or if someone is going to-to _die_." Briar choked on her words, looking as though she could cry. Sirius brought his arms around her, and brushed away the hair in her eyes in a somewhat fatherly-way.

"Now that I think about it, you're a lot less like Celeste than I had thought –your mother would never purposely break all those rules, let alone join an illegal student organisation." Sirius shook his head, grinning. "You're your own person, Briar."

Briar turned her eyes downwards, a small smile touching her lips.

* * *

The sound of shuffling, shouts and the wail of Sirius' mother woke her. Sleepily, she drew her wand and went to investigate the sound.  
Downstairs, she found the primary members of the Order.

"Briar!" Tonks exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

Briar pocketed her wand, and responded while rubbing her eye. "I could ask you the same thing –it's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Moody gave a grumble, "No matter the reason now, we need to get to the Department of Mysteries."  
Briar furrowed her brows, a stretch of panic flashing across her tired features, "What? Why?"

"Snape called in, and said Potter had a vision of Sirius being held there by Voldemort –"Tonks gave a violent shudder at the name – "And as you can plainly see, Sirius is still here with us. Potter and a few of his friends went on a rescue mission it seems- so grab your gear, we're going."

Briar gave a stuttering gasp, a bolted up the stairs to change from her night clothes, grab her locket and old Auror trench coat.

"Ready then?" Remus grabbed hold of both her and Tonks, preparing to sidelong Apparate-

"WAIT! –Sirius you're not coming!" said Briar, glaring heatedly as Sirius drew his wand, also preparing to Apparate.  
"I won't be able to live with myself if I don't." Sirius shot back, his bright blue eyes begging her to accept this.

"But-""-Enough, we're wasting time," Kingsley cut in.

"On three, hold tight." Remus announced, "One –two –three-."

Briar clung tight to Remus' arm, the feeling of pulling and twisting lasted seconds until they dropped down onto the chilled stone flooring of the Ministry's Atrium.

"To the lift!"

They squished together, someone pressing the button for the 9th floor –and waited anxiously until the lift opened.

"9th floor, Welcome to the Department of Mysteries." A cool witch's voice spoke, ringing from the lift as they burst forth, through the long corridor and to the end door.

"Draw your wands," Moody snarled.

Briar drew her wand as they stepped into a room, with doors all around –immediately the walls began to spin, around and around.

"Nonsense," Moody snarled again, "Show us the door that leads to where they are."

It was if the room was waiting for a command, the walls slowed, and what remained was a single door. Briar burst through it, her wand slashing through the air and hitting the nearest Death Eater in the chest –he collapsed, bubbles foaming from his mouth as he shook with a spasm. Briar kicked over the spasming Lucius Malfoy, and dragged both Harry and a boy Briar remembered as Neville to the ground as spells shout overhead.

"You okay?" Briar yelled, as another spell shot over their heads. When they nodded, Briar glanced about, seeing only Death Eaters and Order members. "Where is everyone?" she shouted again.

"Most of them are injured- AARGH!"  
Briar had seized them, and rolled them away from their previous spot as a spell hit and left a crater where Neville had been.

"But they're safe!-"Harry yelped as a Death Eater seized him around the throat.

Briar gave a yell as the man snarled, "Give it to me! Give me the prophecy –"Briar had slashed her wand forward, hitting the man in the eyes with a Conjunctivitius Curse. The Death Eater gave a howl of pain, releasing Harry to bring his hands to his eyes. Briar stupefied him, causing him to keel over backwards and collapse.

Briar took a glance to see them both safely behind Sirius; Briar turned, and hurried to step over Tonks, who had buckled under the force of a spell. Briar lashed out at her opponent, unable to spare a glance at the others as she sliced away with her wand as though it was a sword and dodged incoming spells or blocked them from hitting the already unconscious Tonks.

Something hit her ankle, Briar shot a glance downwards to see Moody's fake blue eye spinning about –the owner of the eye bleeding from the head as his opponent bared down onto him.  
Briar inhaled harshly, turning back to her opponent and ramming into him physically. He was deterred by the sudden and unexpected attack that he stumbled a bit, hesitating for the slightest second. Briar took advantage of this and hit him with a stunning spell; he dropped to the floor.  
Briar swiveled to Moody's attacker, and shot a stunning spell at him, which he narrowly avoided. He turned his attention away from injured Moody, and went to attack her.

Briar, much like Moody, was struggling to keep up with this Death Eater –she was growing exhausted, and was just barely sidestepping his spells now. Briar was knocked backwards from the force of a disarming spell –her wand flying from her grip –the Death Eater pointed his wand at her face, drawing nearer…-

"DUMBLEDORE!"

The Death Eater turned his head to the sound –Briar took his distraction and swept his feet from under him with her leg. He fell to the floor and Briar leapt onto him –forcing his wand from his fingertips. Briar didn't think and she curled her fist, and pounded in into his nose –blood burst from his nose, splattering onto her arms and shirt-  
She didn't know if Dumbledore was here –and she acted regardless, too full of desperation to survive to rely on someone else.  
She was straddling the sputtering Death Eater now, he coughed up his own blood, trying to breathe through the thick ooze and the constant attack from her fists.

She wasn't aware someone was shouting until she was physically pulled away from the Death Eater.

"Briar! Enough! It's over –you missed it, Sirius he-he's dead and Dumbledore-"Remus choked on salty tears gesturing to the bound Death Eaters and the ominous archway, which fluttered as though someone was right behind it.

"Sirius?" Briar gasped, wiping her mouth with her arm, which only spread the blood across her face, "What's wrong- where's Sirius?"  
Briar swiveled around the room, unable to find the beloved dark-haired man.

Lupin gave a stuttering inhale, and pointing a shaking finger to the archway. "Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin, hit him in the chest with a spell and he fell through the archway. He's dead, Briar. He's dead."

Briar made a strangled cry in her throat, falling to her knees. She stretched her hand to the archway, feeling its cool draft as the curtain fluttered. Shameless tears fell thickly, as she knelt in front of it. She was half-tempted to tear the curtain away and dive through it after him but-  
Her other hand scrubbed at her wet cheeks, as she fell silent, listening to the inaudible whispers. One voice stood out towards her- although its words were indistinguishable, Briar felt oddly comforted.  
She stood, sniffing. "Goodbye, Sirius." She murmured to the archway.

Briar turned back to Remus, helping him in hoisting up the man Briar had pummeled and aided in tying the man up.

"Dumbledore showed up then?" Briar muttered, stooping to tie a knot.

"He did, although he chased after Harry when Harry took off after Lestrange." Lupin told her, supporting a half-conscious Tonks.  
Moody hobbled forward with aid from Kingsley, "Of course you missed it," Moody snarled, something of a grin slanting across his bloody face, "you were too busy beating that damn Death Eater with your fists to notice."

Briar scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, shrugging. "We ought to gather the rest of the kids then."  
Briar limped forwards, past the others and back into the spinning wall room.

The walls spun, halting at Briar's words. "Please. Show me to the others."  
She started to the door in front of her, and swinging it open. A pair of brown eyes blinked out at her from the dark corner.

"Lumos Maximus." Briar mumbled- the room lit up, and Ginny exhaled in relief.

"Briar!" Ginny cried, "Ron –Hermione –Luna and I we-."

"Relax," Briar murmured, "The Order and Dumbledore are here. You're safe." Briar waved her wand, and summoned four stretchers. Lupin joined her a moment later, and aided in piling the four onto the stretchers and hovering them out of a slimed-up room.

* * *

Briar didn't return to Hogwarts that year –she had received word that she would graduate from Hogwarts with her seven NEWTs. She also received notice from Professor McGonagall that Briar would be awarded a trophy for "Assistance to the School," and Briar's name would still be plated as Head Girl for the year of 1995-96, both would be displayed in the Trophy Room.  
A big shiny trophy meant little to Briar material-wise –but was honored nonetheless. And to ice the cake, she received a full written apology from Fudge, and was reinstated as a full-fledged Auror.

Despite all this, Briar was still down-hearted from Sirius' passing, but lighted up when she was given the privilege to be one of the first to enter Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She was flattered, of course, when George also announced that he had named their love potions after her, '_Briar's Beloved Brew.'_

Selfishly, she'd admit this still didn't fill the empty-fatherless need.

* * *

"Hey, love?" George inquired, peeking through the door of the flat that he and Fred had been staying in.  
Briar sat on their sofa, skimming through the photo album Sirius had once held prior to his death. She glanced up, careful of his concerned eyes, "Yeah?"  
"It's noon, Fred is going to take the reins with Verity; d'you want to get some lunch with me?"

Briar shrugged, closing the album and tucking it away in her satchel. "Yeah, sure."  
She ignored the relief in his face and stood, tugging on her flats and tucking her wand in her pocket.

George knotted his hand through hers, and tugged her down the stairs, past the noise and cheeriness of the shop and out into Diagon Alley.  
They entered a café, and were seated immediately upon Briar being recognized by the manager.  
George glanced across the table at her, grinning heartily. "I guess being branded a hero in the Daily Prophet isn't such a bad thing, eh?"

Briar chuckled dryly, "They couldn't exactly out the Order, nor could they pass credit on three estranged Aurors, or a werewolf." Briar gave a shrug, "So they handed it off to me –what makes a better story than an expelled witch with a side-story?"

George said nothing, preferring to slurp at his drink than to possibly add kindle to the fire. Briar turned her head out the window, watching the passing children, witches and wizards. She almost expected to see a jovial black-haired mutt bounding through the people-

"Briar."

She shook her head, turning it to see a very tall man hovering nervously over their table. George stiffened his shoulder, his hand flying to his pocket, preparing for a fight.

"What do you want?" Briar snapped, her angry eyes narrowing in on her father's guilty face.  
He dropped down to his knees, bowing his head. "Please, forgive me, Briar."

She blinked in surprise, unable to form a word. Rurik stooped in a deeper bow, "I'm sorry, my daughter. You were right –everything, I'm sorry to have doubted you –to have insulted your friends, and brandish you as not my daughter! I take it all back!"

His voice trembled with desperation, sounding close to tears.

Briar inhaled sharply, casting a glare to those who had paused to watch. When they looked away, Briar nudged her father.

"Stand up, you old man. I forgive you –but I won't forget."

Rurik swung his arms around his daughter, hugging her tightly and peppering her forehead with kisses. "Ah! Thank you! I have much to make up for-"

"Let me go," she grumbled in embarrassment. Rurik set her down, allowing Briar to take her seat once more.  
She glanced over to George, who had an odd smile on his face. "Why don't you join us, Mr. York?"  
Rurik glanced to his daughter for approval, and when she nodded he took a seat- only for him to jump up with a yowl. George burst into laughter, reaching into Rurik's seat a pulling forth an ordinary tack.

"Now _I_ can forgive you," George teased, pocketing the tack. Briar was unable to hide her amused grin as Rurik carefully took his seat yet again.  
The three of them enjoyed a free meal –as the manager had proclaimed as he served it forward himself- Briar watched in amusement as George pulled a squirting-flower joke on Rurik, followed by a finger-trap, and more. Rurik endured it, if only to see the grin on his daughter's face grow.

Briar gave a content sigh, smiling into her mug of coffee -her chest splitting at the seams with the weight of her heart.

* * *

**It over! ;_; Excuse me while I go bawl my eyes out.  
There WILL be a THIRD BOOK - as I clarify yet again- I'm not sure when it'll be out, and I'm not sure what the title would be - suggestions are greedily welcomed.**

**Thank you to all those who have stuck by me! And hopefully you will join me later in the future!- Without all you, this story would be nothing. Goodbye everyone, for now.**

**-With love, AL.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
